Choujin sentai Jetman DX! Two different heroes unite!
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: it was a peacful day at kanon town until strange worlds begin to combined with the human world and also the villains from the past precures are revived as well to make matters worse the villains are looking for a special item called the prism flower and wanted to destroy it! but not as long as the past precures and the present are here to save both worlds with the help of jetman.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys here's an another crossfic of precure x super sentai, this time it's choujin sentai jetman and the third Precure DX 3 all stars if you're familiar with it so without further ado enjoy! and also i don't own those two series except five OCs.**

Chapter 1: Precure All-stars united! The rainbow flower that connects worlds! The appearance of new heroes are choujin sentai!-? part 1!

Today It was a pretty day at kanon town, a lot of people going to shopping malls as hojo hibiki/cure melody, her childhood friend minamino kanade/cure rhythm and their fairy mascot from major land, hummy, as they look around inside the mall to see what new while they're at the second floor.

"sugoi! What a big beautiful shopping mall!" hibiki happily said.

"it's so bright and sparkly! It's great-nya!" hummy impressed.

"it is." Hibiki said as she and kanade saw something going on at the first floor with the rest of the crowd.

"ah! is that a fashion show they're putting on?" hibiki asked.

"I wonder if they're in middle school like us?" kanade said as hummy hopped out of kanade's arms on the railing.

"Sugoi-nya! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya! Waaaai!" Hummy said and jumped as Hibiki and Kanade's eyes widened and they tried to catch the little kitten fairy but she fell before they could.

"Uso!" hibiki shouted as she and kanade went after hummy through the escalator or stairs to get down fast.

Hummy was on the first floor as she went to the stage and jumped a girl with Dark Pink coloured hair and similar coloured eyes too, her hair was done in what looked like two braids or Pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress and simple shoes. Her name was hanasaki tsubomi also known of her alter ego as cure blossom was on the stage holding hummy in a friendly way of course.

Hibiki is now on the stage to get hummy back who had jumped on tsubomi's arms but hibiki tripped after a split second and it was like the movement around became slow as hibiki met tsubomi face to face until she was stopped in midair and fell flat on her face on the floor and getting some laughs from the crowd.

"Are you alright? Can you stand up?" Tsubomi asked offering a hand for Hibiki who took it and got into a right now kneeling position as Hummy hoped onto the girls head.

"t-thanks." Hibiki said.

"Hibiki, your such a klutz!" Hummy said as Hibiki growled before grabbing Hummy and comically stretching her cheeks. "what do you mean by that!-? this was your fault!" hibiki shouted.

"gomennasai! I've never seen so many people before, so I got carried away-nya!" hummy said while apologize.

"nani sore? Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!" hibiki fuming as hummy pouted angrily.

"that neko…" "just talk…" those voices we're coming from the three girls are Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki or Cure Marine and Sunshine, who are the past precures seeing surprised a bit.

"Waah! This isn't what it looks like!" Hibiki said as Kanade rushed onto the scene and Hibiki began freaking out about their cover being blown.

Suddenly an earthquake began to shake inside the mall causing everyone to panic.

"Hibiki look up!" Hummy said as Hibiki quickly glanced upward...as suddenly appearing and falling rapidly was an almost giant wave of Fairies from all of the different worlds.

"What is going on here!" Hibiki shouted out everyone's thoughts.

But not knowing that there are five young teenagers who are also brace themselves as all the fairies coming in into a wave again and flowing all over the floor.

* * *

"I'm...I'm not dreaming, am I…?" Tsubomi asid as she and the other 4 Past Main Cures where looking in either awe or shock at what had happened, with her as Misumi Nagisa known as Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki known as Cure Bloom/Bright, Yumehara Nozomi known as Cure Dream and Momozono Love also known as Cure Peach.

"I don't...believe this!" Nagisa shouted out as the group of 20 Human precures and one Fairy that could change looked all over outside of the mall to see a crazy sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, The five teenagers from earlier saw everything and surprisingly shocked and amazed that the city now had many strange things attached, they saw strange sweet foods, strange toys, clocks and other things and had nearly Hundreds or thousands of Fairies all over the place.

"wooow… what happened out there? There are a lot of sweets, strange toys and fairies all over the place. Are we dreaming? Somebody pinch me." The young boy said as the second person pinching his hand literally causing his hand to sting a bit.

"itee! That hurt, dude!" the young boy complained.

"you said 'pinch me' dude, so I did what you said." the second person said while chuckled.

"thanks, now that makes me feel better." The young boy scoffed. "but still, its all of sudden from the sky it appeared."

"well, believe it or not, as it like it we're in some sort of a fairy tale land but not like the other ones, otouto." The third person was the young boy's elder sister said while smiling.

"yeah, looks like it, nee-chan." the young boy said. "anyway, let's wait for now. i had a feeling that those villains will appeared our world causing another ruckus." The four people nodded as they watching behind the entrance to the mall waiting for an unexpected event.

* * *

"Isn't that the Land of Sweets.." One of the girls spoke as they were all still in shock at how this happened.

"The Land of Toys too." Another of the girls spoke as by three feet was the main Mascot Fairies, the ones that gave the girls the power to transform into Precure and their companions.

"The Land of Clocks-Lapi." The One known as Flappy and the one who allowed Saki to become Cure Bloom spoke as they were also confused by this strange happening..

"All of the worlds are Mixed together-coco." One of the other fairies named Coco, the partner to Nozomi and one of the reason she become Cure Dream.

"The Garden of Hope and the Garden of Clouds are here as well." the girl Yukishiro Honoka or Cure White spoke as Erika glanced around too.

"What in the world is going on...? HEY!" she said as she noticed something going on as she noticed, Nagisa, Nozomi and Saki enjoying some of the sweets while Love was chasing some of the flying ones.

"What do you think you're doing!-?" Erika shouted as to the other side Kasugano Urara or Cure Lemonade, Higashi Setsuna or Cure Passion and Yamabuki Inori or Cure Pine where currently enjoying some of the toys with Tart one of the other mascots, while Kujou Hikari or Shiny Luminous was being chased by toy soldiers, while up ahead some of the other Fairy mascots where chatting or playing with some of the fairies, before Lulun one of them began crying for some reason...

"what in the world is going on?" hibiki asked still surprised.

"what strange people they are." Kanade said.

"what are you talking about!-?" hibiki and kanade heard a voice and the girl Erika came as she speaks to them. "you're hardly one to talk! What's with that talking neko?" Erika smirked.

"well, um,that…" kanade trying to come up with an excuse to erika but erika herself interrupted. "come on, fess up! You're 'one of us' too, aren't you!-?"

" 'one of us?' " hibiki asked.

"what are you talking about?" kanade pretended to ask as well.

Suddenly, a booming sound coming from the sky, there are dark energies almost blasting by falling down and landing with force onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud to blow out.

"Yep. I knew this would happen." The young boy said.

"I hear you, what the hell are those dark energies come from?" the second person asked.

"it did come from the sky, judging by the blast, I had a feeling that something will appreared." The elder sister of the young boy said.

"ahhh! Just when it was become peaceful, those villains always appeared and invading our world!" the third person said.

The girls and the fairies know what's going on as they saw eight Figures all of them changing, only four of them looked at least human like, the other four having something different, the girls and the fairies really know well who they are. Their names are the Witch of the Dark Zone, Freezen and Frozen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushiban, Toymajin and Baron Salamander, the precures' past villains.

The fairies Quickly have their presence felt as all of the other Fairies fled to safety while Hummy had jumped into the arms of Kanade.

"What're you all doing here!-?" The Voice of Natsuki Rin or Cure Rouge was heard as the Witch chuckled holding her purple crystal orb.

"I sense the Prism Flower nearby." she said calmly causing confusion in the eyes of the Precures.

"prism flower?" Yuri or Cure moonlight asked.

"what is that?" erika followed.

"Don't tell me the world is like it is now…?" Tsubomi started to say "…is because of you!-?" as Love finished.

"Correct girls...or should I say..Precure!" The Witch said as Hibiki widened her eyes.

"Precure!-? How did she know we're Precure!-?" hibika was totally shocked as Kanade clenched a fist.

"I don't know, but this is an emergency!" kanade said as they were about to henshin to precures unil tsubomi spoke.

""We won't let you do this! Everyone! Transform into Precure!" Tsubomi said getting nods from the other girls as Milk turned back to her human form shocking the two new Precures.

"eeeeh!-? Everyone Transform into Precure!" Hibiki and Kanade both shocked as Erika turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

"You two do the same." Erika said smiling.

The girls began henshined into their precure forms one by one covered a flash of multi-colored light.

As the light disappeared, the entire precures from the past and the present are gathered as they make their roll call.

"Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!"

"Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!"

"Kagayaku inochi, shainii ruminasu!"

"Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Buruumu!"

"Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto!"

"Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu!"

"Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua Ruuju!"

"Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remoneedo!"

"Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto!"

"Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua Akua!"

"Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi! Miruki roozu!"

"Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi!"

"Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berii!"

"Ierou haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapaiin!"

"Makka no haato wa shiawase no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon!"

"Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!"

"Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin!"

"Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Muunraito!"

"Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain!"

"Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodi!"

"Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Kyua Rizumu!"

"all together! Precure All Stars!"

* * *

The five teenagers were awed and impressed that all of those girls are precures and knowing they're strong.

"sugoi! I never know those girls are precures! This is the first time we ever see them henshined and i also never thought they're the heroines to our world!" the young boy impressed.

"totally! They're strong and cute when they henshined." The second person awed as well.

"yeah, but should we help them? I mean, the precures are all gathered together and knowing the big boss villain will appeared and not one of those eight." The third person suggested that plan.

"I know what you mean dude, but, the you four stay here and wait for my signal. I'll go first." The young boy said determinedly. "trust me on this."

"alright, be careful, otouto." His elder sister said smiled a bit.

"I will, thanks, nee-chan." the young boy went to the scene by solo but not too close just yet.

* * *

"Wha..!-? Since when are there..." Melody started as she and Rhythm where in shock at how many Precure were around.

"This many Precure!-? What's going on!-?" Rhythm said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel." She said as Marine winks, since they had the same reaction from before when they first met back in the past.

"It was a surprise to us too." Peach said as well.

"Frankly…" Aqua started.

"It's Amazing!" Lemonade said.

"All together there are..." Milky Rose said as she began counting.

"21 of us!" Dream cheered while this was going on.

"So I see you sprouted like weeds, Precure!" The Witch said as the Fairy Mascots not used to henshin quickly hid from the fight.

"What are you even doing here?" Black asked.

"You've all been beaten by us already." Egret said as well as Witch chuckles.

"Aren't you surprised? let me explain." The Witch said as she explained to the precures. "This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as she continued her rant. "Black Hole-sama is the chaos that shall swallow all of the worlds, the very will of darkness, Do you remember?" she asked smirking.

"Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, and the Desert Apostles, when they were defeated by You, Precure, their combined Evil Energy, drifted through space, where they met and united. They were reborn as an almighty, all devouring power, that is Black Hole-sama!" The Witch said with a grin loving the shocked looks on all of the Precures at their enemies having become one all-powerful darkness.

"It's not just us." Mushiban said calmly as the Witch continued her speech, talking about Fusion and Bottom from the past as it getting more shouts of shock from the past Precures.

The Witch smirked calmly and was about to talk more before her crystal ball glowed suddenly as she narrowed her eyes this getting the attention of the Precure and the other Villains.

"nani?" Melody started to say confused like the others.

"I'm sensing a strange power nearby..." The Witch said as her eyes scanned the area for the source until…

"BANG!"

An yellow energy shot at the witch and the villans causing sparks causing all of them surprised by that attack.

"Looking for me?" a voice was heard as the villains and the precures turned their attention on the comer to their left.

"who is that guy?" Blossom said in shock as the Witch glared at this new arrival.

"Who are you supposed to be Shounen?" She growled at the young boy.

They all glared at the young boy with dark red spiky hair, wearing a red t-shirt with an image of a hawk, dark blue jeans and red and white shoes, his both wrists wearing bracelets, his right hand bracelet is a red diamond shape shield and his left bracelet is a communicator and also he carried a weapon, a gun with wings of like a jet plane on the back and the front has a head shape-like bird pointing at the villains.

"mattaku… just when we all get some peaceful day here and you assholes just barging in and causing chaos into this world already, but not on my watch you don't." the young boy make a serious glare like a hawk at the villains who glaring back at him. "and this prism flower if you were looking for, we're not gonna hand it over to you."

"So it seems a new player has entered the game it seems." Toymajin said with his arms crossed the biggest member of the villains.

"shounen, do you even know who're you're dealing with?" Mushiban asked at the young boy.

"let me guess, the precures' past villains who got their asses kicked by the precures in the past, so what." The young boy said with a cocky smirk on his face insulting the villains.

"pretty cocky, isn't he." Cure marine sweatdropped.

"and pretty straight forward if ask me." Cure rouge laughed a bit.

"that gaki! Don't even get carried away or you gonna regret facing us!" frozen said angry at the young boy.

"yeah, you're just a gaki with too much cocky on your head!" freezen agreed glaring at the young boy.

"oh really? who says I'm alone, bwaaaaakaaa!" the young boy shot back at them causing more surprised to the precures and the villains.

"is it me or is this boy having too much cocky and confidence to himself." Cure dream nervously laughed and sweatdropped by the young boy's cockiness.

"both of them I'll say." Cure mint said as some of the precures giggled by the young boy's speech.

"is that boy gonna be alright?" cure passion said in worried.

"I'm not the only one who's gonna join the fight." The young boy smirked as he snapped his fingers to call out the other four which is the signal.

The other four people appeared by flip jumping on the side of the young boy as they all surprised again by the appearance of four other people standing tall.

"looks like we're on cue just in time." The young boy's elder sister said.

"yeah, barging in our world causing chaos just like that. If it's a fight they want and it's a fight they'll gonna get." The second person said while cracking his knuckles.

"not to mention their worlds were mixed up to ours and we're not just gonna stay still and do nothing while they wanted to destroy it." the third person said calmly.

"mou! We won't let you do as you please!" the other girl said angry.

"hmph, looks like more of his companions have entered huh." Toymajin said not impressed.

"ho ho, a tough guy huh, let's see if you're still not impressed when the five of us joining the battle." The young red spiky hair boy smirked.

"what can you do the five of you? You're just ordinary humans." Frozen scoffed.

"the precures are not the only ones gonna fight and you'll find out to see the five of us as a sentai team make their appearance." The red spiky boy shot back as the precures confused what the boy said.

"sentai team?" melody confused.

"what does that mean?" cure passion confused too.

"you'll be in a big surprise when you see the five of us as a sentai team, girls." The spiky boy smiled at the precures.

Suddenly, the five people were glowed in a light in their respective colors. Red, Black, Yellow, White and Blue. The witch's crystal ball glowing as it sensed it's strange powers coming from the five people.

"I sensed strange powers from those five." The dark witch said as she and the other villains were curious about the strange powers from the five people even the precures were a bit shocked and curious seeing the five people glowing in their respective colors.

"ready, guys?" the spiky boy asked his teammates.

"yeah!" they nodded.

"Yoshi… IKUZOOO!" the spiky hair roared like a voice of a hawk causing the precures and the villains startled by his voice.

"CROSS CHANGER!" the five people press the big brace shield on their right wrist revealing the bird shaped icon as the light flashes covering everyone's eyes for a second.

As the light died down, the precures saw the five people henshin and very surprised even the villains too course.

They all look at the five people wearing a suit with their respective colors with the bird icon on their chests, their helmets has head shape of each five birds. A Hawk, Condor, Owl, Swan and Swallow who are now joining the fight.

"who the hell are you!-?" both freezen and frozen angrily asked.

The five people began to have a roll call on their own name of the sentai team.

"Red Hawk!"

"Black Condor!"

"Yellow Owl"

"White Swan!"

"Blue Swallow!"

"Choujin Sentai… Jetman!" the five people known calling them as jetman finished their roll call showing the bird emblem flashing. The precures were definitely shocked at the five people who are also heroes as well.

"choujin sentai…" cure dream said.

"…jetman." Cure passion finished.

"are they the sentai team that he was talking about?" Cure rhythm asked still surprised.

"by henshined into their suits, yeah." cure melody said.

"their suits are based on birds… they look cute and cool just like any of superheroes!" cure blossom squealed.

"kora! Blossom! But still, looks like they are on our side." Cure marine said.

"yeah. I agree on that." cure sunshine nodded agreed.

"so, the new comers are birds? Interesting." The dark witch chuckled.

"Heh, you might be another obstacle in our path." Frozen said calmly.

"But you won't stop us from finding and destroying the Prism Flower." Freezen said.

"oh we're gonna stop you alright, bwaaaakaa!" red hawk shot back at the ice brothers.

Suddenly, the ground shook causing the Precures to stumble as the jetman glanced upward as suddenly the ground began sprouting dark looking crystals and the area was getting torn up badly...

"Black Hole's power is already engulfing the earth...if it continues the Prism Flower will wither away!" Coco said as he and the other mascot fairies where clinging onto rubble.

"That's right! It's only a matter of time before the Prism Flower loses its power! We shall destroy it, and extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope, and create a world of infinite darkness, that is the will of Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as appearing high almost right next to Earth itself was the swirling mass of Dark Energy, Black Hole...

Melody and Rhythm looked up in shock at this, and the jetman looking up too.

"This is too much...there's nothing we can do…" Melody whispered worried.

"Don't give up!" Is heard as Melody glances at Blossom who continued" They haven't gotten their hands on the Prism Flower yet!" Blossom said

"And it hasn't withered away yet either," Peach said as Cure Dream glared at the group of villains.

"You shall not mess up our world!" Dream said clenching her fist.

"We won't let you!" Cure Blossom said determined.

"We shall...protect the Prism Flower!" All of the Precure declared together, Melody and Rhythm glanced at them all before looking at each other and nodded as the jetman jumped in front of the line of the precures as they joined in facing at the villains.

"if the precures are gonna protect the prism flower, we're also protecting it as well!" red hawk said determined.

"How amusing, very well, I'll let you enjoy the experience, of a world that's scattered and recombined!" The Witch said with a grin as her crystal glowed a bright flash of Purple energy.

"I'll scatter you too!" Toymajin said as he jumped high and punched the ground hard infront of the group causing the ground under the Precure and jetman to break.

"minna! To the sky!" red hawk shouted as they jumped to the sky stretching their arms as their jet wings appeared as the 21 Precures were sent flying into the air by a strange gust of wind at least the jetman still got their jet wings intact.

"ahh! those jetman can fly!" cure marine shouted.

"surprised? of course we can fly." red hawk chucked by marine's reaction.

"Everyone!" Coco called out to the heroes while he and the other Mascots held onto the rubble for dear life.

Red hawk glanced around quickly seeing the other Precures before spotting Melody and Rhythm, the pair trying to reach other before another gust of wind came about as the heroes where all tossed around, as the Echoed Laughter of the Villains could be heard before a flash of Dark Energy covered them and the Heroes…

* * *

At an unknown desert…

A gust of wind blew across a strange looking land, a desert of some kind with what looked like clock towers sticking out of the sand, the sky was also Orange in color and looking like it was hot like an oven... it was surprisingly quiet... until a female scream could be heard...

High above the sky the form of Cure Melody waved her arms in panic as she fell to the ground, luckily she was saved by Red hawk as they both landed safely to the sand.

"you alright?" red hawk asked.

"yeah, thanks for saving me." Melody thanked the red hawk jetman.

"no problem." Red hawk smiled under his helmet.

Before they asked where they are, heard other screams and looked up fast and widened her eyes before quickly moving to the side just avoiding Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream and Cure Peach from landing on her. fortunately, cure blossom was saved by the white jetman, white swan and both landed safely as well.

"thank you so much." Cure blossom thanked white swan.

"you're welcome." white swan smiled under her helmet.

"is everyone alright?" red hawk asked the other precures after they fell on the sand pilling each other.

"yeah, somehow." Cure dream groaned while getting up as the other did as well.

"where are we?" white swan asked as she and red hawk look the surroundings.

"looks like this is... Sirloin's Desert Maze..." Bloom wondered as she glanced around.

"It could be Mushiban's Oven World too…" Dream said too as she looked left and right, the rest of the Precure glanced around quickly.

"looks like both worlds that we're in are combined as well." Red hawk said. "this is one crazy mixed-up world."

""What's going on?" Black asked as she looked around as well.

"What do you think is going on?" A familiar tone is heard as the Precures noticed hovering slightly infront of them looking down on them was Mushiban and Sirloin, the enemies of the Precure 5 and Splash Star Precure.

"Where is everyone? What is this place!-?" The Voice of Black demanded as Sirloin smirked.

"A scattered and recombined Battlefield." Sirloin said as Mushiban with his arms calmly crossed chuckles.

"so, the two assholes have appeared, huh. Figures." red hawk scoffed and crossing his arms.

"You also have been scattered and recombined...and these shall be..." Mushiban said before snapping his fingers as an earthquake shook the area.

Quickly the Past 5 Precures turned around while Melody timidly glanced behind her.

"...Your opponents!" Mushiban finished before the sand almost exploded showing an army of monsters as Melody widened her eyes.

"waaah! What the hell are those!-?" melody shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location...this time with a Blue sky with strange snowflake like patterns in the sky, falling from the sky was Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure Marine and Cure Rhythm where falling, Rhythm was covering her eyes while Marine was waving her arms in a panic. Fortunately she was save by the blue jetman, Blue swallow as they both landed safely onto the broken ship.

White, Egret, Mint, Aqua and Berry landed fine with Mint catching Rhythm. Fortunately she was save by the blue jetman, Blue swallow as they both landed safely onto the broken ship.

"you ok?" blue swallow asked.

"yeah, thanks! I thought I was gonna fall in the water!" cure marine said.

"no problem." Blue swallow smiled under her helmet.

"Arigatou." Rhythm said as Mint smiled as the cures looked at this new strange world.

"Isn't this...a combination of the Witch's Ship Graveyard and Freezen and Frozen's Ice World..." White wondered.

"looks like it, and I'm guessing the other worlds where our friends got separated were combined as well." Blue swallow said.

"Indeed Precure! Blue jetman!" The booming voice is heard as they looked up to see the Witch, Freezen and Frozen, the three former enemies of Black and White.

"Welcome to our world!" The Ice Pair said in unison as White glared before the ships shook from something.

"What in the...AHH!" Aqua started as she saw what was the cause. "A Kowaina!" Aqua said as looking at them where huge monsters, one of them being a Kowaina as Marine who was holding onto a plank of wood widened her eyes.

"Holy shit they're huge!" blue swallow curse after seeing those huge monsters from the past precures they fought.

"holy crap! They're not supposed to be that huge!" She said as the Kowaina with a cry of its monster species name lunged towards them causing a huge tidal wave as Rhythm before the hit widened her eyes.

To be continued…

**hope you like this story and tell me what you think. until next time people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! here's the next chapter to this story so, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: the desperate struggle of both heroes part 2!

At an another world… the two jetman, Black condor and Yellow owl along with the Extra Cure Group, the Group of Precure members after the usual duo groups, with them are Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure's Pine and Passion, Sunshine and Moonlight as they glanced around, the location was a unique platforms with a simple forest like area with a lake, despite the game board like parts this would look like a normal place.

"Where are we?" Milky Rose asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's kind of exciting!" Lemonade said out of nowhere.

"Isn't this the game board from the land of toys?" Pine wondered as Rouge glanced at her while Lemonade found a dice a giant one and picked it up.

"Seems you know this place before if i ask?" Black condor asked.

"Yeah, we've been here this place before, but it seems different." Cure pine answered.

"Hm. that makes sense." Black condor nodded.

"It even has a dice." Lemonade said.

"Welcome to my game board!" A familiar tone said a the Group looked up and saw floating was Toymaijin and Baron Salamander, the enemies of the Fresh and Heartcatch Precure.

"So, the big tough guy and the casanova wannabe are the hosts in this mixed-up world, figures that you two showed up." Black condor scoffed crossing his arms as some of the precures got the giggles.

"pretty cocky for a bird, let's see if your cockiness last."toymajin evilly laugh.

"Now roll the dice and head for the goal, otherwise your never leaving this place." Baron Salamander said calmly as Rouge glared at them.

"Well excuse me! You think we'll just go ahead and do that...!" She started but Lemonade just tossed the dice "HEY! What're you doing!" She said as Lemonade rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I just had too." Lemonade said as Rouge looked at her.

"Whaddya mean, you 'just had to'!-?" Rouge said as the Dice stopped at a six.

"Alright a six!" Pine said at the high number.

"I wonder what kind of game we will play." Yellow owl playfully asked.

"not you too!" Rouge widened her eyes at yellow owl's tone.

"I'd say bring it!" black condor said accepting the game.

"are you serious!-?" rouge widened her eyes again.

"what? If it's a challenge they wanted it, then it's a challenge they'll get. Besides, I'm not gonna back down a challenge like this." Black condor said as cracking his knuckles.

"Well then, have fun!" Toymaijin laughed before he and Baron Salamander vanished as Rouge was still steamed.

"Hey! Get back here! huh!-?" She said as the group was covered by a strange orb of energy... as it began hopping from platform to platform.

"One, two, three four, five, six..." Lemonade counted the paces.

"Lemonade! Cut it out!" Rouge shouted before the orb stopped and the group where covered by a light as they saw writing infront of them.

"Super Whack a Mole... score 100 Points to clear?" Rouge read the sign.

"And this no ordinary whack a mole like from Amusement parks and game centers." Black condor said.

"if this is 'super' then it might be not just ordinary moles." Yellow owl said as a flash of light covered them up, before they wound up in a strange stadium... holding whack a mole like hammers.

"Eh!-? are these hammers!-? teh! what is this place!-?" Rouge said as they glanced around the strange arena.

"Super Whack a mole!" a voice is heard as they see the two villains again, "Score 100 points to clear this area!" Toymaijin said as Rouge glared.

"This is no time for games!" She snapped.

"Ready! Start!" Toymaijin said before he and Baron Salamander vanished as something popping out of three of the holes was three monsters, one of them being a Uzaina.

"That is not a mole!" Milky Rose cried out as the girls quickly began fleeing, although Cure Moonlight, Black condor and Yellow owl weren't moving neither as they ready their hammers.

The three then lunged forward at the monsters the pair hitting one of the monsters with their hammers before double hitting the third one as the monsters vanished in puffs of smoke.

"anyway, start whacking! That way we can get out of here!" cure moonlight said to the other girls.

"she's right, if we all gonna get out of here, we have to clear the game to do so." Black condor agreed while holding his hammer behind his shoulder.

"naruhoudo! Yoshi! Let's do it!" cure sunshine said.

"So how many are left?" Lemonade said before a big shadow covered them as they saw almost 100 monsters in the air.

"make it all 97 left..." Yellow owl pointed towards the air. (a/n: oops, make that 97 of them like he said.)

"there's too many of them!" The Cures screamed as the Monsters began to fall towards them. Luckily black condor and yellow owl waiting for the right time to using their standard weapons on their arms.

* * *

As the Huge Dust Cloud of the Monsters landing on the Cures appears, only one sound is heard beside the screams of panic from the Cures and the roars of the monsters.

Back with the Leader Cures, things weren't going well, the Six Cures where running including the two jetman, red hawk and white swan using their jet wings flying away with the precures from the Group of Monsters behind them.

"What're we supposed to do!-?" Cure Melody shouted the main problem as they kept running.

"First, we have to get out of here quickly!" Cure Black said as she ran beside Melody as Dream nodded.

"Right! If we can't get back together, we can't protect the Prism Flower!" Dream said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Right! So let's get outta here and find our friends!" Blossom said just as one of the monsters launched large wooden stakes at the girls who quickly jumped high while the jetman fly higher to avoid the attack as they quickly got into a circle formation and into fighting stances.

The Monsters quickly surrounded the girls and the jetman all looking either Menacing, goofy or both as Black took charge of the situation.

"Me, Red hawk and Melody will take this side, Blossom, White swan and Peach, you take that side, and Dream and Bloom take that side!" Black said as the gang nodded... before they suddenly thought about those words what cure black said.

"Wait... which way is our side?" Melody asked as Black glanced at her.

"Um... which way is our way?" Peach asked as Black looked at her with a simple 'ehh?' coming out of her mouth.

"yare, yare, even we're in the separated group, you girls are still mixed up in which side you take on first." Red hawk sighed while sweatdropped.

"ara…" white swan sweatdropped.

"Is it our side, this way or that way?" Bloom asked pointing in some directions as one of the Monsters swung it's fist towards the group who barely dodged as the force of the attack sent them flying. Luckily the jetman using their jet wings again to avoid the attack as they catch up with the precures.

"That side is that way and that side's that way of course!" Black said as the girls were flying.

"Well, they were confused from what you said before, cure black." Red hawk said.

"I can't understand you!" Blossom said as the girls crashed into the sand but the jetman landed though.

"Heh, they all seem to be confused now." Mushiban chuckled from his and Sirloins vantage point as the girls quickly got back up.

"anyway, we've got to find the way out of here! Let's go!" cure bright told them as they began running again while the jetman flying in the air again.

"looks like it's the only way, ikuzo!" red hawk agreed.

"Where are we supposed to run to!-?" Melody shouted as she ran with the others as the monsters staring to chasing them again.

"waah! they're chasing us again!" melody shouted again while running. "we don't even know if there is a way out! Which way are we supposed to run!-?"

"just keep running! Ask questions later!" red hawk shouted.

* * *

For Rhythm's group, things weren't any better, they just barely avoided another attack as the big monsters where waiting calmly looking at them for another attack.

"Without any solid footing, we can't even fight back!" Mint said as Berry nodded.

"We need to find a way out of this place…" She said as Aqua suddenly blinked her eyes at that part before remembering how they got here.

"Hey... wasn't it that witch's crystal that brought us to this place?" She asked as Marine grins.

"that must be the source!" blue swallow said nodded.

"Yeah! If we smash that crystal…" She said.

"We might be able to get back home!" Egret said as White smiles.

"It's worth a shot. Good thinking." She said as Rhythm smiles too.

"Nice work everyone." She said as Marine clenches her fists.

"Yoshi! Let's do it girls!" blue swallow pumped her fist.

"Alright! Now that we know what to do! Go get them Blossom!" She said as the girls began calling for the help of their partners... but they were confused because their leaders were separated as well.

"uh, girls, your leaders are separated from us, you know." Blue swallow sweatdropped.

"aaah! We forgot that we're separated from the others!" cure marine panicked as the other precures sweatdropped too. They now noticing something just as blasts from the monsters sent them flying again but blue swallow just fly in the air to dodge it.

"Hey! what're you all doing!" Marine snapped as Berry rubbed the back of her head.

"It usually Peach who rushes in first…" Berry said in an embarrassed tone.

"mou! Even your friends are separated and you forgot about it!" blue swallow pouted under her helmet.

"yeah, eh heh heh, we forgot." Cure mint nervously laughed.

"Everyone's all mixed up, Melody!" Rhythm called out for the person she knew most.

* * *

Back with the Extra Group, they were finally getting their act together, thanks to Black condor and Yellow owl's quick thinking, they used their arm gauntlet weapon, the Wing Gauntlet.

"Wing Punch!" both black condor and yellow owl shouted with their wing gauntlets on using a powerful punch to clear out all of the monsters that pilling up against the precures and the jetman earlier even though they have their hammers.

The Precures were really surprised that the two jetman blew off the monsters with their powerful punches courtesy of their wing gauntlets.

"is everyone alright?" black condor asked.

"yeah, we're fine, thanks. That was some powerful punches you have." Cure rouge said as she noticed the two jetman wearing are two black and white gauntlets with a switch, black and yellow wings which black condor and yellow owl had on and the jetman icon. "what are those on your arm?"

"ah these? These are the Wing gauntlets." Black condor said.

"Wing gauntlets?" cure sunshine asked.

"these gauntlets are very come in handy and it's powered with electrowaves." Black condor replied.

"electrowaves?" cure moonlight asked.

"in other words, using the power of gravitational force, it can strengthening its punching power and even can break almost any tough armor materials that not even a normal punch can't do." Yellow owl finished it explained making the precures surprised and awed that their gauntlets packs a powerful punch.

"sugoi! Those Wing gauntlet of yours can really punch anything!" cure rouge impressed.

"sugoi!" cure pine agreed.

"Yoshi! Let's keep up girls we're almost there!" black condor shouted while pumping his fist.

"Yeah!" the precures and the jetman continuing hitting the remaining 50 monsters with everything they can.

Now there are 30 more monsters remaining as they keep going. Black condor and cure passion are still keep going hitting the remaining monsters back to back, until black condor saw more monsters behind passion as he make haste before they hit cure passion.

"Cure passion! Behind you!" black condor shouted to get passion's attention as she turn and saw more monsters heading towards cure passion much to her surprise, but black condor intercepted them using his hissatsu waza with his hammer? Will that ever work?

"Condor… Hammer finish!" black condor striking the monsters with his hissatsu waza which is the hammer version of black condor's Condor finish in an cross smack from his hammer so hard that all the monsters are destroyed and turned into a puff of smoke.

"arigato, black condor, that was a close one!" cure passion thanked in relief.

"anytime. We have to watch each other's backs who knows when there's a sneak attack coming at without noticing." Black condor nodded.

"yeah." passion nod as she noticed there are few monsters were right behind black condor as she jumped past him and hit them with her hammer as four monsters disappeared in a puff of smoke. Black condor noticed it as passion did the same thing in return.

"Now were even." Cure passion smiled.

"yeah, thanks." Black condor smiled under his helmet.

Meanwhile cure lemonade, shiny luminous and yellow owl just done their side as nine monsters are defeated and only 21 more to go.

"Whacking those monsters are very fun." Yellow owl happily said.

"yeah, it is fun!" cure lemonade giggled.

"yoshi! Let's keep going!" luminous said as they agreed to continue.

Right now after they all monsters which up to 97 and almost to the 100 point score.

"97!" black condor shouted.

"98!" cure lemonade shouted.

"99" cure passion shouted.

"100!/Rasutooo(last)!" all the precures and the jetman all together hitting the 100th monster with their hammers as the last monster turned into a puff of smoke.

Cure lemonade, Shiny luminous and Yellow owl giving high fives after they win. While cure rouge and milky rose catching their breaths after they cleared the game.

"congratulations! 100 point clear!" a voice was heard as they we're back to the land of toys which means they're still on the sixth step.

"so, what happens next?" cure sunshine asked.

"we don't have time to play board games." Cure moonlight said.

"we have to think of a strategy…" cure rouge said as they think of a plan to get escape… until her eyes widened again seeing lemonade rolling the dice again. "Oi! what do you think you're doing!-?"

"ah." lemonade heard rouge's voice as the dice stopped to a one.

"and you rolled a one, to boot!" rouge shouted as the orb of light started to hopping onto the next step and teleported to the next game they will play.

"hyper bowling, knock down ten to clear?" milky rose read the sign as it flashed until they arrived at a bowling alley but no ordinary bowling alley.

"it's just gonna be another rigged game, right!-?" rouge complained until the precures and the jetman saw giant size bowling pins in front of them. "yappari!"

"they're too big." Shiny luminous whined.

"And I had a feeling those aren't ordinary giant bowling pins either." Black condor said.

"Bowling… start! They heard voices as they recognized as the bowling pins popped out and turned out to be the desertrian monsters that the heartcatch precures fought them in the past.

"and on top of that they're desertrians again!" sunshine screamed as the desertrian monsters approaching towards the group.

"Here they come!" black condor shouted as they ready to fight them.

* * *

Back to the desert with the main precures… they were in a pinch as the huge Zakenna T-Rex that was chasing Melody back with the Leader Cures as it lunged it's head down jaws opened wide, as Cure Dream dashed in and grabbed Melody and helped her out of the bite of the beast.

"You alright?" Dream asked as Melody nodded as the pair landed just as they saw the same Zakenna's foot that's about to stomp them until…

"Wing gauntlet!" they heard red hawk's voice as the red jetman punched the Zakenna T-rex's foot with a powerful force so hard that send the t-rex flying away from melody and dream as both precures are safe in relief.

"Red hawk!" cure dream smiled.

"you girls ok?" red hawk asked the girls.

"yeah, thanks for saving us! we were almost get stomped by that giant foot!" melody sighed in relief.

"no problem." Red hawk smiled. "come on, we gotta regroup with the others."

"hai!" dream and sunny nodded as they running and flying again to regroup with the others.

Meanwhile a Giant Bug Monster was launching multiple blasts bombarding Peach and Black who were running from the monster with as much speed as they could, one close blast knocking the pair off their feet... just as a Zakenna made of flames surrounded them.

Elsewhere, Blossom was avoiding the attacks of a Nunchuck looking monster but one kick from it caught her and sent her flying crashing into a sand dune, as another Monster looking like a Samurai armour swung it's sword down but Bloom quickly got in the way summoning a barrier to stop it, Blossom however quickly noticed the cracks forming on the shield and tackles her fellow cure away, but they couldn't stop the Nunchuck monster from lunging with a drop kick until…

"Swannie attack!" they heard white swan's voice as she intercept the nunchuck monster's drop kick with her wing gauntlet as they collided, until white swan got the upper hand as she punched it away with her powerful hissastsu waza sending the monster flying away from cure blossom and cure bloom safe in relief for now as she landed towards them.

"are you girls ok?" white swan asked.

"hai, thank you white swan." Cure blossom thanked.

"you're welcome, come on, let's head to the others and regroup with them." White swan said as they went to the other precures and red hawk to regroup.

* * *

The same could be said for the Partner Precure group, as they avoided one attack a Kowaina with strange looking rope like whips slammed into the girls sending some of them crashing into the ocean, while Egret, Blue swallow and Rhythm landed on a ship, but not for long as a big Whale or Eel like monster slammed into that position sending the girls into the water before they quickly swam to another ship to catch their breath.

"They have the air and sea covered... we can't even get close!" Marine said as the Witch chuckles.

"yeah, no matter what we do, those huge monsters will stop nothing to get us close to the witch and destroying the crystal!" blue swallow nodded.

"What's the matter? You can't do anything without your partners!" The Witch boasted as Rhythm looked up.

"Without Melody... I don't know what to do!" Rhythm whispered before the ship they were on shook as they glanced behind to see a Giant Octopus it's tentacles wrapped around the boat.

"Your all talk!" the voice is heard as the Witch fired an orb of Dark Magic towards the group as Rhythm widened her eyes.

* * *

Back with the Main Cures and the jetman, a huge explosion seemed to appear as the six precures collapsed in a heap while red hawk and white swan kneeled in one knee with their bringer swords on their hands after they receive damages as Mushiban and Sirloin landed.

"Weren't you going to escape and find your friends?" Mushiban asked with a smug like tone in his voice.

"You won't get anywhere by running around aimlessly," Sirloin said calmly as Melody clenched her fists.

"Rhythm is gone... and I don't even know where I am... it's no good... I just can't take it!" Melody muttered to herself.

"this is no time to be sulking baka!" red hawk shouted surprising Cure melody as the precures were startled by his voice.

"Red hawk…" melody muttered.

"melody! We are not gonna trap in this crazy mixed-up world forever! We will gonna get out this place!" red hawk shouted as he slowly got up.

"he's right, this is no time to be in despair, we have to keep moving forward, there's no turning back and do not doubt yourself." White swan said as she slowly got up as well.

"yeah." a voice is heard as she looked up seeing the others getting back up, Dream being the one who spoke.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet... but I have to believe what red hawk says." Dream continued as Black got up next.

"yeah! we have to press on!" Black said as Peach got up next.

"Standing around won't solve anything!" Peach said as Blossom and Bloom both stood up.

"That's how we've always done things!" Bloom said as Blossom and red hawk gently offered their hands to Melody.

"Come on, let's find the exit, then go and meet our friends." Blossom said as Melody smiled and nodded.

"And if anyone gets in our way, then we'll break them out by force!" red hawk said determined as he pointed his bringer sword at mushiban and sirloin.

"hai! Let's find our friends!" Melody said taking Blossom and red hawk's hand.

* * *

Back with Rhythm's group, the group had survived that blast from the Witch as she was still taunting them.

"Without your partners, you have no chance at winning! So just give up!" The Witch said as Rhythm still looked disheartened by being on her own, without Melody.

"urusai kono baba majou!" blue swallow shouted at the dark witch startled by the blue jetman's words.

"and… I've..." a voice is heard as Marine was getting up. "…Had all that I can stand!" She shouted.

"That is exactly what Blossom would declare right now!" Marine snapped as Berry got up.

"nani?" frozen confused.

"That's right... Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this!" Berry said as Aqua and Mint where getting back up too.

"Now would be the moment when Dream would look up, and be the first back on her feet!" Aqua said as Mint smiles and nods.

"yeah, you tell them girls!" blue swallow nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Freezen muttered as Egret stood up.

"Whenever I got into trouble... Bloom would always take me by the hand and lead me forward!" Egret said.

"We believe in our partners... we believe in all of our friends!" White said as Rhythm watched them all with a stunned expression.

"Even if we aren't face to face, we still care for each other! As long as we care for each other, we shall always be bound to one another!" Mint said as the girls where pretty much back up and ready to go.

"Even if we're separated, we're always together!" Berry said as Marine turns to Rhythm with a thumbs up.

"and if anyone dares to get in our way, we'll beat them by force! right girls!-?" blue swallow said determined.

"yeah!" the precures shouted agreed.

"Rhythm! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for us!" Marine said as Rhythm smiles and nods.

"Yes! I'm sure Melodyis fighting at her hardest too! So I have to do my best too!" Rhythm said as the group looked up at the villains.

"You think we're scattered? Let us show you how we do things!" White said as they were ready for the next part of the fight.

* * *

Back with the Extra Cures and the two jetman, Rouge was avoiding blasts from one of the Monsters before summoning her alone finisher move.

"Precure! Fire Strike!" She called out as she kicked a fireball which hit one of the monsters taking it out as Sunshine and Lemonade noticed and smiled.

"SunShine Flash!" Sunshine called out sending blasts of sunlight which hit three of the monsters taking the number down to 6.

"Precure Prism Chain!" Lemonade called out as she summoned two chains of golden light that she lunged forward taking out 4 of the Monsters.

Black condor jumped at the monsters with his bringer sword shouting his hissastsu waza. "Condor… Finish!" condor strike two monsters with an image of a black condor and hit them with a blazing cross slash thus destroyed.

"Only one left!" Passion said as Pine smiles.

"Hmm of course, now let's get outta here and find our friends!" Milky Rose said before noticing a tiny Uchaina as she tripped it up, causing it to vanish.

"And that makes 10." Moonlight said as the group headed back to the game board, unknown to them Toymaijin who was watching narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Back on Earth...

"RUN-NYA!" a voice is heard as Hummy along with the other Fairy Mascots where running from Shadow, the only villain not helping with the Precure.

Shortly after the Precure and the jetman were taken to those worlds, Shadow had appeared trying to us his mirrors to find the Prism Flowers, however quick thinking by the fairies they managed to swipe the mirrors, and were now running from Shadow as fast as they could.

Shadow however quickly got in front of them as they bumped into his feet and fell into a pile.

"Now, give me back my mirrors!" Shadow said reaching towards the mirrors as the fairies where panicking, as Chiffon, the more baby like fairy of the Fresh Precure spoke.

"Miracle Lights!" The Baby Fairy said getting the attention of the others.

"That's right! The Miracle Lights can drive away the darkness-nya!" Hummy said as the Fairies quickly pulled out a Miracle Light each as the star shaped ends glowed as Shadow flinched at the trinkets...before the star shaped ends of the Miracle Lights where dimmed down... as Shadow smirked.

"That's right! Black Hole-sama's power is weakening the Prism Flower, bit by bit, soon it'll be destroyed and with it, any hope you have left... you do know what'll happen right? Now give me those mirrors!" Shadow said as Lulun grapped one of the mirrors which Shadow picked up and tried to pull the crying fairy off the mirror with Lulun crying out no over and over before the Miracle Light she was holding glowed making the mirror flashed, blinding Shadow.

"That's it, everyone grab a mirror and spread out!" Tart a mascot of the Fresh Precure as the Mascot Fairies grabbed the mirrors and dashed around Shadow, who noticed as the Miracle Lights reflected off the mirrors as the purifying light struck Shadow as he tried to protect himself, but the combined light left in the Miracle Lights dispelled Shadow who vanished into nothing as the group sighed in relief.

"The Lights are still getting fainter..." Coco muttered looking at the object.

"Hey what was he talking about the Prism flower?" He asked as Syrup a Bird looking Fairy who was with the Precure 5 with Coco and Nuts lowered his head.

"If the Prism Flower is destroyed, we'll have to return to our worlds for good…" He muttered... and got the perfect reaction.

"EHHHH!-?" The Group said combined as they panicked at the thought of saying goodbye to their friends as Coco glanced upward.

"The prism flower...is what binds together the worlds we all live in..to the world that Nozomi and her friends live in, it's the source of all dimensional light energy-coco... if it gets taken away... we'll never be able to see them again…" Coco said explaining everything about the Prism Flower.

"We have to believe... believe in the Precure and the jetman, have faith in them-nuts," Nuts said as he glanced upward at the sky as Hummy nodded faintly.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Rhythm's group the precures and blue swallow were currently in a mad avoiding movements as Freezen and Frozen had finally got themselves involved firing multiple ice blasts at the girls who narrowly avoided them as Cure Aqua who was being shot at dropped towards the grounds hopping off some driftwood as the attack hit the water freezing that small part...

"Looks like you can't do a thing against our strongest combination!" Freezen chuckled as the girls land on another half sunk ship.

"Without any solid footing we can barely move..." Aqua said as Marine stamped the wood of the boat.

"Damn it, if only we could stand on the sea!" Marine growled as Aqua blinked her eyes at that.

"Stand on the sea...!" Aqua started before she and the other cures, minus Rhythm and Marine suddenly got it, "That's it!"

"yeah! that might just work!" swallow thought the same idea as the girls minus rhythm and marine who are confused.

Freezen and Frozen chuckled before they heard something.

"Where do you think your aiming?" Aqua's teasing tone is heard as the pair glared at the group.

"You haven't even hit us once, some joke of a 'strongest combination'!" Egret taunted.

"But I guess you can't help it," Mint said adding into the fueling rage.

"After all, we're just too good at dodging~" Berry teases.

"nandato!-?" The Ice Duo said in unison as Marine and Rhythm began to panic.

"You're going to make them angry!" Marine said.

"In fact, that little power your using won't work on us at all~" White taunted them as well.

"in fact why don't you show us your full power, baka! Or you just scared that you can't beat us without your full power!" blue swallow's words taunted the ice duo finally was the last straw.

"nani!-? If that's the way you want it! We'll give you a special treat!" The Pair said as they lunged at the cures before they touched hands as a ice colour covered those hands.

"Freezing Blizzard!" They said together as a huge blast of energy headed towards the Precures as White smiled.

"Move!" She said as the Precures and blue swallow quickly dodged the huge blast... as the Witch saw the Sea freezing over and so did Marine.

"I get it! Let them freeze the ocean!" She said as the Ice Duo's eyes widened at the mistake they made as the girls finally had more room to move.

"Now that we have solid footing, this fight is ours! This is how we do it!" Marine said as the girls chuckled weakly as Marine's poor attempt at hiding the fact she had no clue what the plan was.

"Very cocky for marine, I like it." blue swallow chucked under her helmet.

"All right!" Cure Rouge shouted as she and the girls where all dressed in baseball playing gear, yellow owl only had a baseball hat that some of them where wearing.

"We're ready for anything!" Cure Rouge continued as a Baseball launcher monster fired three towards the batters area where Cure's Rouge, Moonlight and Passion each scored a home run, while Pine, Luminous and Lemonade where being cheer leaders, as Sunshine and Milky Rose watched the winning go on and black condor just stand watching, as yellow owl's turn to take the plate and smirked spinning his bat quickly before he easily slammed another Home run, making it four in a row for the team giving them the win for that competition.

Lemonade rolled again landing them in a baking contest, which Shiny Luminous easily took care of, winning them another contest.

Black condor makes his turn to compete in a karaoke contest but condor has some other ideas he wanted to do.

"how about a duo karaoke contest, my partner will be… passion!" black condor called out passion's name much to her surprise that she wanted to be condor's partner. "what do you say?"

"hai!" passion accepted condors offer as she went to the black jetman for a duo contest.

"and the song I'm gonna pick is… Honoo no Condor!" black condor announced as the precures surprised and confused what the black jetman said.

"Honoo no condor?" cure moonlight asked.

"that is his favorite song and you girls gonna love this song." Yellow owl happily said.

"Ready, passion?" condor asked.

"hai!" passion nodded.

"Ok! Music start!" black condor said as the music begins to play as two monsters joining the contest.

-**Honoo no Condor by Toshihide Wakamatsu**-

(Music begins as the vocals singing condor then instrumental…)

**Black condor: Hashiru baiku~ Yuuhi no haiwei Ore no karada ga kaze ni mau toki**

**Cure passion: Dare mo jama wa sasenai mai wei~ Sore ga ore-ryuu Jiyuu na ikikata na no sa~**

**Black condor/Cure passion: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiwa na**

**Black condor: Kono sora ubau to iu nara**

**Black condor/Cure passion: You You Omae ni**

**Cure passion: ashita wa nai ze~**

**Black condor/Cure passion: Da kara Hey Hey Burakku Kondoru tsubasa wo hirakeba You You Ikari no Honoo wa~ atsui ze~**

(instrumental before resume singing.)

The precures were awed and cheering at the duo to their singing performance.

"wow! No wonder black condor can really sing like that!" rouge impressed.

"see? He likes that song and its perfect for him." Yellow owl smiled.

"ganbare! Passion! Black condor!" pine cheered the duo.

"leave it to us!" passion and black condor nodded.

(resume singing)

**Cure passion: Nakama-tachi mo kodoku no faitaa Wakatte 'ru no sa Mune no naka de wa**

**Black condor: Kitto ore wa ryuusei cheisaa Suki to ima fuu sunao ni ienai dake sa**

**Black condor/Cure passion: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiki sa**

**Cure passion: Kono hoshi mamoru to iu nara**

**Black condor/Cure passion: You You Minna to**

**Black condor: Doko ka de deau~**

**Black condor/Cure passion: Da kara Hey Hey Burakku**

**Cure passion: Kondoru kokoro wo hirakeba**

**Black condor/Cure passion: You You Yuujou Dare yori atsui ze~**

**(repeat chorus)**

**Black condor/Cure passion: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiwa na Kono sora ubau to iu nara You You omae ni ashita wa nai ze~ Da kara Hey Hey Burakku Kondoru tsubasa wo hirakeba You You Ikari no Honoo wa~ atsui ze~!**

**(instrumental guitar then ended with guitar and drums)**

Black condor and cure passion cleared the contest with a perfect score as two monster are defeated by the best singing duo as the other precures cheered out loud and yellow owl smiled after their great performance.

"that was an incredible song that you two perform!" milky rose said.

"yeah, that was amazing you two did!" sunshine agreed.

"thanks." Black condor smiled until he gets a hug from passion herself.

"it was condor's idea that we make a great duo." Passion smiled.

"well, we are a team of course." Condor chuckled. "alright, let's keep going!"

The girls and yellow owl cheered as they take out more challenges one by one.

Cure Sunshine handled a Martial Arts Contest, Pine handling a Animal Befriending Contest and finally Moonlight handling a studying contest as well, and yellow owl handled a sumo contest despite that he's not a sumo wrestler, he wins the contest.

"Piece of cake!" Rouge said as they were only 6 spaces away from the end almost to the home stretch

"Hold it right there.." Is heard as Baron Salamander and Toymaijin appeared holding the Dice.

"We're not going to let you go any further!" Toymaijin said.

"so, the two assholes are the opponents, huh, figures that you're gonna cheat I can tell." Black condor scoffed.

"We won't allow you to leave...but come and get the dice back if you can," Baron Salamander smirked as black condor jumped as he bringing out his bringer sword clashing Baron Salamander's cane. Condor quickly jumping back avoiding a haymaker punch from Toymaijin as he glares at them behind his helmet.

"come on! Let's take them out now!" Rouge said as the girls and yellow owl quickly rushed to join the fight helping black condor.

To be continued…

**Hope you like this updated chapter and I put the song honoo no condor which song by none other than the actor of yuki gai himself, Toshihide Wakamatsu-san on the story and making black condor and cure passion a great singing duo. Read and review! Until next time people!**


	3. final chapter

**hello guys sorry for the wait! here's the last chapter to this story so without further ado, enjoy!**

Final Chapter: Return to the human world! Last battle for earth and new miracles!

Thing were starting to heat up in the Main Precures' battle as the 6 of them plus Red hawk and White swan charged at Mushiban and Sirloin, who were also joining the battle as both groups clashed into each other, as Cure Black lunged forward and performed a backflip kick which Mushiban blocked with his arm.

"No matter what you do..." Black started as Peach came in with her own kicks and punches too. "You're not going to stop us from..." Peach continued as Dream went in with some powerful punches. "...carving our own way out of here!" Dream finished.

"And like I said, getting in our way to return back to our world and we're gonna break you out by force!" red falcon shouted as he using his wing gauntlet punching mushiban in the gut by strengthening its punching power as the villain receives a huge damage and flew away while sparks flew off.

Meanwhile Bloom launched a punch at Sirloin who blocked with his arms crossed together, "If there was a way in..." She started as Blossom lunged in with a dropkick. "...then there also has to be a way out!" Blossom said as Melody rushed forward and spun one of her legs for a roundhouse kick and white swan with her wing gauntlet as both attacks struck Sirloin and forced him pushing back.

"We're getting out, no matter what!" Melody said as Sirloin glared.

"This world isn't that simple! Uzaina!" He called out as high above many monsters where falling down but the girls not missing a moment jumped towards them.

"Precure! Wing! Collaboration Punch!" the Precures and Jetman said together before throwing a combined punch with such force that the almost orb of monsters exploded the monsters flying all over the place as Blossom noticed something higher, a huge wooden door or gate.

"Is that the way out?" Melody asked as Blossom sweatdropped.

"We came in from the sky, so we get out through the sky...?" Blossom said.

"shimata!" Sirloin bit back a curse as Blossom smirked.

"Now that's a way out!" red hawk agreed what blossom said.

"You said this world isn't simple, well, who's the simple one now!" Blossom said as they finally got the way out.

"Yeah, you've just made a big mistake about your flawless plan, bwaaaakaaa!" red hawk taunted.

"You're not going through that door!" Mushiban and Sirloin said as they lunged up after the Precures, as Black blocked Mushiban's attack.

"That's what you think!" Black said as Peach blocked Sirloin.

"We're pressing straight on, and you can't stop us!" Peach said as she and white swan both lunged a punch at Sirloin.

* * *

Back with the Extra Cure group, a huge blast sent most of them flying backwards as Cure Passion, Moonlight, Lemonade and Black condor where currently in a fast past blow exchange with Baron Salamander and Toymaijin.

"Ora! Ora! Ora!" black condor shouted as he and the rest of the precures exchanging blow after blow against baron salamander and toymajin.

"Is that all you got!-?" Baron Salamander taunts before the end of his staff glowed as condor blocked it with his arms and blasted the four back, then, he using his jet wings to catch cure passion from falling to the ground as they both landed and regroup with the other precures.

"you alright?" condor asked.

"yeah, arigatou." Passion said.

"All we have to do is roll that dice and reach the goal…" Moonlight muttered.

"If only we could stop them for a few seconds…" Sunshine said as Luminous blinks her eyes at that part.

"Oh! Please leave that to me! I just had a good idea!" She said getting the attention of the other Cures and the two jetman.

"Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!" Toymaijin said as he and Salamander lunged towards the group as black condor, Milky Rose and Cure Passion lunged forward.

"Wanna bet!" Black condor shouted said as he Milky Rose and Cure Passion both hit powerful kicks to the two villains sending them flying causing the dice to roll to a one as Luminous got to work.

"Luminous, Heartiel Action!" She called out launching a multi-coloured circle or oval at the villains as it passed through them causing them to land on a platform unable to move.

"I guess this means they miss a turn." Luminous said with a smile.

"Nice work Luminous!" Pine said as the group had the chance now.

"Good thinking!" yellow owl nodded.

"that's not fair!" toymajin complained.

"Unfortunately for you, we're not cheating at all, see it says 'miss a turn' on that platform" milky rose said.

"ha! Zamamirou, baaakaa!" condor smirked.

"Yoshi, minna-san! If I roll a six, we're at the goal!" lemonade happily said.

"go for it, lemonade!" yellow owl cheered as cure lemonade roll the dice and stops at… well, whaddya know, it rolled to six which means…

"Alright! Goal!" The group said together as a glow entered the area as they reached the home stretch.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Rhythms group the seven cures where rushing forward and confronting Freezen and Frozen.

"Now that we got solid footing, we can go all-out!" Marine said as they rushed forward.

"Oh really? It's not like you suddenly became stronger!" Freezen and Frozen said as they clashed with the girls with some past pace blow exchange as they knocked away, the other 6 Cures while the Witch blasts Rhythm but blue swallow protect rhythm with her arms cross as they both hit by the dark witch's attack as White and Berry engaged Freezen while Bloom saw Frozen coming her way.

"Everyone! attack the Witch's crystal!" she said summoning a barrier to block Frozen as Cure Mint nodded.

"Precure Emeral Saucer!" She called out summoning a green disc and flung it at the Witch who avoided it narrowly.

"Marine Shoot!" Marine said as she summoned bubbles and launched them as Aqua brought out her attack too.

"Precure Sapphire Arrow!" She said as the two water attacks launched towards the Witch who quickly used a shield of darkness to block the attack as she smirked before she widened her eyes that she forgot about blue swallow's speed trying to confuse the dark with as she unleashed her attack hitting the blue jetman but missed the shot as swallow speed up her flight ability.

"Let's see if you can keep up the speed of a swallow, majou baba!" blue swallow taunted the dark witch as she had enough of her taunts.

"onore! Hold still!" the witch keep firing dark energy blasts at blue swallow but it was no match for her speed as she keep flying at a speed back and forth while dodging the witch's attacks.

The witch had the last straw but she also forgot one precure as Cure Rhythm appeared behind her and swung her leg shattering the crystal as the world was engulfed in a bright light.

"shimata!" the witch realized that her crystal is destroyed after rhythm's attack from behind.

* * *

Back with Main Cures Dream was starting something as she covered herself in Pink energy and lunged towards another group of monsters.

"Precure Shooting Star!" "Hawk Fire!" they called out their attacks as red hawk's own hissatsu waza covering himself in blazing fire of a hawk exploded the monsters all over as Melody quickly used the monsters as platforms to jump higher towards the door as Mushiban widened his eyes.

"Hold it right there!" He said firing a beam towards Melody but Bloom quickly got in the way blocking the attack with her shield.

Sirloin tried his luck as he lunged upward but Blossom and White swan quickly go to work as she summoned Sakura Blossoms and swan using her own hissastu waza.

"Blossom Shower!" "Swan Wing!" both girls called out their attacks as white swan's hissatsu waza unleashing a strong gust of wind by flapping her jet wing with white feathers fluttering as it smashed and flew off into Sirloin as Melody jumped up and up bouncing off the many monsters.

"All right!" Melody said as she reared back and hit a powerful punch to the door causing it to open and engulf the area in a bright light.

* * *

Back on Earth the Mascots noticed as strange cracks began to appear in the sky, first a Yellow one, then a Blue one and finally a Pink one as the cracks glowed before they exploded and coming out of each crack was the 21 Precures and 5 jetman finally reunited together

"Precure!" The Fairies said in joy as they're friends were back as the group looked at each other glad to be back together.

"Rhythm! Jetman!" Melody said in joy as Rhythm smiled and blue swallow giving a peace sign.

"Welcome back, Blue swallow." Red hawk smiled.

"thanks, now, we're together again." Swallow nodded as they in front of the group the villains returned as the Witch glared.

"Damn you... bow before Black Hole-sama's power!" The Witch growled out as she used her magic to turn into a more monstrous form, with dark purple skin and bat wings, her hair looked almost metallic silver, while she wore a black dress and blood red eyes before she began to approach quickly.

"kuruzo!" red hawk shouted as they ready to continue to fight the villains.

"We won't let you have your way any longer!" Blossom said as nearby Black and White quickly grabbed hands... as things were getting awesome now.

Black and White still holding hands quickly rushed towards the transformed witch.

(Music - Max Heart Precure)

"Precures beautiful souls..." White started as the pair where gathering what power they had for one big blast.

"...shall crush your evil heart!" Black shouted as the pair jumped as Black and White Lightning began gathering.

"Precure Marble Screw..." The Pair said as they're free hands opened up as Black Lightning formed in Cure Black's hand and White Lighting for Cure White as they clenched those fists and reared them back.

"...MAX!" The Pair said in unison firing off a huge blast of White and Black Lightning energy that slammed into the witch as she screamed before vanishing but a small bit of dark energy seemed to dash away.

(Music - Precure Splash Star)

Next Cure Bloom and Egret glowed with power too as they become they're next forms as Cure Bright and Windy as Sirloin growled as he changed into a Minotaur looking monster before rushing towards the pair as they got ready.

"O light of spirits! O glimmer of light!" Cure Windy spoke as the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed.

"Guide our two hearts towards Hope!" Cure Bright said as her own Spiral ring glowed.

"Precure Spiral Star..." They started together as the energy from the spiral rings formed two circles of magic infront of them as Sirloin jumped towards them.

"SPLASH!" They shouted together as the two beams engulfed Sirloin easily and destroyed him too as another almost glob of dark energy jumped away.

(Music - Yes Precure 5 Go Go)

Cure's Dream, Rouge, Aqua, Lemonade and Mint began heading towards Mushiban who suddenly with a rush of power seemed to become more stronger as he tossed his cloak away and grabbed an energy sword and rushed towards them.

"Precure Sapphire Arrow!" Cure Aqua called out firing her arrow of water towards Mushiban.

"Precure Emerald Saucer!" Cure Mint called out as she swung her Green Disc of energy towards Mushiban.

"Precure Fire Strike!" Cure Rouge summoned a fireball and kicked it hard towards the Mushiban.

Mushiban didn't seem to lose his rush as he used his sword to block the three attacks quickly as Cure Lemonade moved too.

"Precure Prism Chain!" Lemonade called out launching her two chains which wrapped around Mushiban but he quickly used his powerful muscles to break out as Cure Dream summoned her power again.

"Precure Shooting Star!" Dream called out as she covered herself again in that pink energy as she slammed into Mushiban appearing behind him as Mushiban vanished into smoke while that same Dark Energy blob flew away.

(Music - Fresh! Precure)

Toymaijin growled out as he turned into a huge Black looking Bear of darkness as he lands to the ground with a crash as the Fresh Precure rushed towards him.

"Toymaijin got his happiness! How dare you misuse his likeness!" Peach called out as Passion got to work.

"Happiness Leaf Set!" She said summoning a Red Heart shaped leaf before tossing it to Pine.

"Prayer Leaf!" Pine called out adding an Orange leaf to the red one before tossing it to Berry.

"Espoir Leaf!" Berry called out adding a Blue Leaf before tossing it to Peach.

"Lovely Leaf!" Peach called out finishing the attack before tossing it at Toymaijin before it grew to a huge size and fell down on Toymaijin covering him in power.

"Lucky Clover! Grand Finale!" The Cures said together as almost a flower formed around Toymaijin and he vanished purified as the blob of dark energy flew away.

(Music - HeartCatch precure)

As the Fresh precure finished with Toymaijin, the Heartcatch Precure were preparing for Baron Salamander.

"Misusing Baron Salamander's likeness to cause villainies! I've had all that I can STAND!" Blossom said as Marine grins.

"That's what I was waiting for!" She said as Baron Salamander transformed into a Dragon looking monster as he roar and began flying towards the girls as Moonlight went first.

"Precure Silver Forte Wave!" She declared as she summoned a silver looking flower from her wand and launched it at Baron salamander stopping him as Sunshine summoned her shiny tambourine.

"Precure Gold Forte Burst!" She called out summoning a huge energy ball like the sun as Blossom and Marine activated they're flower tacts.

"Precure...!" Blossom and Marine said as Sunshine kept the ball going.

"...Shining...!" She continued as Blossom and Marine coated in the Golden energy lunged towards Baron Salamander.

"..Fortissimo!" Blossom and Marine finished as the attack crashed into him causing a huge explosion as a dark energy blob flew away.

(Music - Suite Precure)

Now with only Freezen and Frozen left, Melody, Rhythm and the jetman began to prepare to attack.

"Freezing..." Freezen and Frozen said together as Melody and Rhythm held hands as they gathering energy.

"Yoshi, Minna! Smash bomber DA!" red hawk said as the jetman nodded. They bringing out their bird blasters and the other is a large advanced red gun, the beak smasher as they planned what to do next.

"Build up!" red hawk shouted as their beak smashers opened and a silver barrel appeared on top pointing at front and attached to the back of the bird blaster with both hands holding the bird blaster and the beak smasher thus combining into a new weapon and ready for their new hissatsu waza as the precures and the jetman ready their attacks at the ice duo.

"Precure! Passionato Harmony!" Melody and Rhythm said together.

"Smash Bomber!" The Jetman fired their combined weapons forming into a large red transparent energy ball as it rolled towards the Ice duo as the G-Clef that signaled the attack of the Suite Precure began spinning before firing a Yellow beam of energy through the smash bomber absorbed into the attack causing it to glow a combination of Red and Gold as the attack covered the smash bomber on the way towards Freezen and Frozen.

"...BLIZZARD!" The Two said as they fired they're attack which clashed with the combined power of the two Precure and five jetman.

"bakana! We're the Ultimate Combination!" Freezen growled as they're attack was being pushed back as Melody and Rhythm cried out as they poured their power into the attack as the jetman's smash bomber still keep going.

"heh, even if you two called the ultimate combination, you will never win against our own combination and we'll call this our own combined combination! **Passionato Bomber!**" red hawk declared as their combined attacks took the direct hit into the ice pair sending them flying as the beam finished them off for good.

"The Ultimate Combination is all of us!" Melody said as the jetman agreed and giving them a group high five.

It was a tough battle that the precures and the jetman fought the past villains but thanks to their incredible team work, the villains are no more and as the peace bringing back until suddenly… the sky turned Red as Red hawk looked up again.

"Here it comes, the true boss of the villains." Red hawk said as the jetman nodded agreed.

"I am... Black Hole…" A deep booming voice is heard as the girls could only listen.

"All shall turn to black... All shall become a world of darkness..." Black Hole's voice is heard.

"Where... where is he?" Marine said as she glanced around.

"ma… masaka…!" Melody said as she noticed red hawk's position and looked up too.

"yeah, melody, he's not in the sky… he's at outside of earth!" red hawk declared pointed towards the sky as the precures gasped and shocked what hawk said.

Cure marine looked up at the sky and he's right. "Holy crap! He's right! Look up there!" she shouted as they looked up and totally shocked as they saw a huge mass of Darkness, so many Blood Red eyes and Dark Purple flames around the supposed mouth of Black Hole as he growled before gathering energy and firing a huge blast towards the earth tearing through any clouds in the way before crashing into the ground causing a huge explosion that sent the Precures, their Fairy mascots and the jetman flying away while causing sparks on their suits as the group screamed at the huge power, as their Henshin devices seemed to get engulfed by the explosion.

As Black Hole's blood red eyes and flaming mouth could be seen through the hole he made in the sky. One by one the Precures glowed into their colors as they returned to human form.

The Girls slowly got back up to they're shock and horror at they're powers being gone as Hibiki glanced around as did Kanade.

"The jetman!" Hibiki said as they heard a groan and saw the familiar red helmet of red hawk as he and the other jetman pushed themselves out of some rubble still henshined but on their back as Hibiki and Kanade rushed over as their suits began to vanished causing the pair to freeze up.

The girls saw the same young dark red spiky hair boy only some of his clothes were torn as he slowly got back up followed by the other de-henshined jetman who are in human forms too.

The second person was a young girl a little taller than her little brother, her long dark black hair, she wore casual clothes in white and yellow only some of her clothes were torn too and white shoes.

Third person is a young man with jet black spiky hair, black t-shirt, dark black jeans which are also torn a little bit and black sneakers

The fourth person is a young boy with short blond hair, yellow t-shirt, dark brown khaki pants that it was torn a bit too and yellow and white shoes.

The last person is a young girl with short blue hair, blue t-shirt and blue sweater jacket and dark blue pants as it was torn well and blue sneakers.

"are you guys ok?" hibiki asked worried.

"yeah, we're fine somehow, damn… that's one powerful attack that black hole unleashed." The young boy said. "Sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves to you earlier but now it's the time, I'm takashi, tachigawa tahashi, you can call me taka." He introduce himself to hibiki and kanade.

"I'm his older sister, tachigawa akiko." The elder sister of taka introduced.

"I'm taka's best friend, tsubasa, yagami tsubasa." The third person introduced himself.

"I'm yagami hiroshi, tsubasa nii-chan's little brother." The little brother of tsubasa introduced.

"and I'm their friend, Aoi, Suzuki aoi." The young girl introduced.

"I'm hojo hibiki." Hibiki introduced.

"and I'm her osananajimi, minamino kanade." Kanade introduced as well.

"glad to meet you both, come on, we gotta get to the others." Taka said as the gang nodded.

After the other four jetman we're introduced, they began walk towards the other dehenshined precures who are slowly got up realizing that their powers are gone.

"a-arienai…" nagisa gasped.

"souna… our precure powers…" honoka followed.

"we've… henshin back to normal…" tsubomi said.

"is everyone alright?" the girls heard the familiar voice as they look and saw the same young boy and his friends only their clothes were torn and got bruises as they met up with them.

"Hai. are you the jetman, right?" nozomi asked.

"yeah. I'm takashi, you can call me taka. Also this is my nee-chan, akiko, and my best friends, tsubasa, hiroshi and aoi." Taka said as he introduced himself and his friends to the precures.

"taka, huh. Nice name." rin said.

Just then, a huge light covered the area as the gang looked up with wide eyes.

"It's huge... is that the Prism Flower...?" Hibiki whispered.

"That must be it, no doubt about it." Taka nodded.

"I finally found you... Prism Flower! I shall extinguish it's light!" Black Hole said as two hands of energy began to approach the flower.

"At this rate the world will..." Hibiki said.

"We have to do something..." Tsubomi said.

"But without the Heart Perfume, you can't become Precure anymore." Chypre one of the mascots of Heartcatch Precure spoke.

"Then we can only stand and watch…?" Tsubomi asked as they could only watch as Black Hole's dark energy began to form around the prism flower.

"All shall blacken..." Black Hole calmly said as it continued to slowly wither away the prism flower.

"The World is being engulfed by Darkness..." Coco said as the Energy of Black Hole continued to slowly move around the Prism Flower.

"Is it really over this time..." Love known as Cure Peach whispered.

"This is no time to be in despair, BAKA!" the girls heard taka's voice snapping out of their shock. "it's not over yet! As long as we never give up! We still have a chance to stop that bastard once and for all!" Taka said as he glared up at the darkness embodiment.

"Taka-san's right!" Tsubomi said as she turned to her friends. "The Prism Flower's Light hasn't vanished yet! There has to be something we can do!"

"That's the spirit!" taka smiled.

"There is one thing we can still do-nuts..." Nuts started to say.

"If we use the last of the Prism Flowers Power... you can turn into Precure one last time-nuts." Nuts said as the girls seemed to perk up at this chance.

"But... if you use it to transform, the Prism Flower's Power will be lost forever-nuts." Nuts said as Coco turned to the girls.

"If we lose the Prism Flower, the Worlds we fairies live in and the ones you humans live in, we won't be connected anymore-coco." Coco said softly.

"What does that mean...?" Nozomi asked.

"He means that their worlds that connected to ours will be gone and they'll be forcing to go back to their worlds." Taka said causing the girls to gasped and shocked.

"He's right-nuts." Nuts said. "the prism flower binds this world to our worlds-nuts."

"Without the prism flower… we fairies will be sent back to our worlds… and we'll never be able to see you again-chopi." Choppy said causing the gasps from the girls.

"Souna…" honoka gasped.

"it can't be true!" mai said.

"I can't believe it…" saki said.

"but if we don't stop black hole, all the world will…" tart said.

"no-popo!" popo shouted getting everyone's attention.

"I don't wanna say goodbye-popo!" porun said crying.

"I don't wanna say goodbye either-deshu!" popuri said crying into itsuki's arms as the other fairies crying into the arms of the precures.

"Saying goodbye… souna…" hibiki got out as she remembered saying those harsh words to hummy earlier at the mall as she brought tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean it! you can't really go away… you just can't!" she hugged hummy.

"hibiki…" hummy started crying.

"Karen!" milk changed back to her fairy form and crying at karen's arms.

The jetman understand that when using the last bit of the prism flower's power make the girls henshined again into precures one last time, the fairies will be forced to go back to their worlds and will never seeing each other again.

Taka went to hibiki and patted her shoulder "Taka-san?" hibiki asked.

"Giving up one's happiness to protect the innocent is the way that we can do. I know it's hard that we can't see them again, but that doesn't mean it's never be forgotten." Taka quoted as Hibiki remembered something herself remembering the words of the other Lead Precures about never giving up and keep moving forward no matter what happens.

"We have to Press on..." Hibiki started standing up and turning to the others.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to keep pressing onward, isn't that what you all said!" Hibiki said surprising the girls with those words.

"I felt so helpless with Kanade or Taka-san… but you all took my hand and led me forward..." Hibiki smiled as Kanade remembered the words of Cure White, Blue swallow, Bloom and the other Precures.

"That's right... as long as we care for each other...even if we're separated, we'll always be together, that's what you all taught me." Kanade said surprising the Precure she had fought beside.

"Even if we're far apart, our hearts remain connected, isn't that right Hummy?" Kanade asked as Hummy teared up.

"Kanade..." Hummy whispered.

"We don't have much, but we have enough strength to press onward!" Kanade said as Hibiki smiles.

"We still have to do something!" Hibiki said as taka smiles softly.

"Yes, we must press on, no turning back and do not doubt yourselves." Taka said as he raised his arm with his cross changer on his wrist.

"No matter what, we'll always be friends!" Tsubomi said as she held Chypre.

"We shall never give up!" All the Precure and Fairies said together.

"That's the spirit, girls." Taka smiled as he shouted at black hole. "hey! Black hole!"

The huge dark mass caught the red jetman's attention growling.

"Listen up and listen well!" taka said as he and the other jetman began their heroic speech. "You think that you can beat us without our powers and fall into despair… **but you're** dead wrong! You will never defeat the all of us!"

"nani?" black hole growled.

"taka-san?" hibiki and kanade confused.

"You just made a big mistake coming to our planet like that." Tsubasa said cracking his knuckles.

"tsubasa-san…"higashi setsuna whispered remembering that he was black condor when they first met.

"This planet belongs to everyone they lived here and we're not gonna let you destroy it!" Hiroshi said.

"hiroshi-kun." Urara said.

"you may not see it, but it's not just the six of us!" Aoi said pointing at black hole.

"nani?" black hole growled a bit louder.

"the precures are not the only ones protecting our planet… there are other people who are behind us continued to protect our planet as well." Akiko said.

"other people…?" tsubomi confused until she realized what akiko said. "you mean…!"

"Souda. If you girls see this, you'll be surprised." Taka said as he pointed above the jetman as a glowing of light showing an image of different team of heroes lined up like more than a hundred of them as the precures and the fairies, hell, even the people in the city are totally shocked and surprised seeing all other super sentai heroes including the newest heroes have gathered. Some of them are ninjas, space polices, magicians, samurais, angels and space pirates.

"Are those people who I think they are…!-?" tsukikage yuri gasped.

"Souda. Mirugaii (behold), they are the other 36 Super Sentai from different generations continuing protecting our planet as well! And also they became legendary heroes that everyone cheered for! " taka shouted as the precures and the fairies are totally shocked that there are more than a hundred of super sentai heroes have gathered as one by one began to make their roll calls.

"gonin suru te… Goranger!"

"ware wa Jakq dengekitai!"

"Battoru… Fever!"

"mirou! Denshi sentai… denjiman!"

"kagayake! Taiyou sentai… sun vulcan!"

"tatakae! Dai sentai… Goggle V!"

"bakuhatsu! Kagaku sentai… dynaman!"

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Choudenshi… bioman!"

"Dengeki sentai… changeman!"

"Choushinsei… flashman!"

"Hikari sentai maskman!"

"Choujuu sentai… Liveman!"

"Kousoku sentai… turboranger!"

"Chikyuu sentai fiveman!"

"Choujin sentai jetman!"

"Kyoryu sentai… zyuranger!"

"Ten ni kagayake! Itsutsuboshi! Gosei sentai… dairanger!"

"Hiding from the people and slashing evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, kenzan!"

"Choriki sentai ohranger!"

"Fighting Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaaaaaarrrrrranger!"

"Denji sentai megaranger!"

"Ginga wo tsuranuku densetsu no yaiba! Seijū Sentai Gingaman!"

"hito no inochi wo chikyuu no mirai! Moeru rescue no damashi! Kyuukyuu sentai! Go! Go! Five!"

"Timeranger!"

"Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! There is! Hyakujuu sentai gaoranger!"

"Hito mo shirazu, yo mo shirazu, kage to narite aku o utsu! Ninpuu sentai hurricaneger, asaaanjou!"

"Araburu Daino Gattsu! Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā!"

"SPD! Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā!"

"We change overflowing courage into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"Endless Bouken Spirits! Gogo Sentai Boukenger!"

"Moetatsu Gekiwa seigi no akashi! Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā!"

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu! Enjin Sentai Gōonjā!"

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai… Shinkenjā, mairu!"

"Hoshi o mamoru wa tenshi no shimei, Tensō Sentai Goseijā!"

"kaizoku sentai gokaiger!"

"tokumei sentai go-busters!"

"Shijō Saikyō no Bureibu, Jūden Sentai Kyōryūjā!"

"ware wa **SUPER SENTAI!**" after all the roll call from the super sentai, it finished with a huge Golden V with the writing super sentai in the middle of the big V.

The precures were completely awed now knowing that the numbers of the super sentai are a lot more than the precures.

"sugoi…!" hibiki got out.

"we never knew that there are more of them like you, it's like more than 100 of them…!" Kanade awed.

"Acutally, we're all 211 of us, so we are all 37 super sentai." taka said as he heard the 'eeh!-?' from the precures and their fairy mascots.

"eeeeh!-? 211!-?" the girls cried surprised.

"I know it's surprising to you girls as much as to us." taka smiled.

"That's like much more oft them than all of us and we never knew that they became legends too!" nagisa cried.

"Even so, they all look amazing!" urara said.

"As long as we're supported by our senpai, we will fight all together until the end! Even if it means risking our lives for everyone's sake protecting our planet!" tsubasa shouted.

"Tsubasa-san…" Setsuna whispered.

"Protecting our planet…" hibiki whispered then nodded understand about the fate of their planet as she's determined to fight alongside with the Jetman.

"Is everyone ready!" taka shouted.

"hai!" the gang nodded.

"Yoshi! Ikuzo!" taka shouted one more time.

"We hate disgusting bad guys like you, Black hole!" tsubasa said.

"And we'll do everything to kick your ass!" the jetman shouted.

"Please Prism Flower! Give us the last of your power!" Hibiki and Kanade said together.

"You fools, it's too late!" Black Hole said as the Prism Flower Glowed before it suddenly shattered shocking them all.

Before suddenly, multiple lights seemed to fall from the sky into the hands of all of the fairies from the other worlds including the mascots and every Human on the planet.

"So Many Miracle Lights..." taka awed as they felt a warm sensation. "Alright, black hole! We'll show you the jetman's oinaru no chikara (greater power)!"

"nandato!-?" black hole growled.

The jetman began to glowing brightly into their respective colors as they let out their fierce roar.

"woooooooaaaaaaaaahhhh!" the jetman roared as their powers are glowing more brighter knowing that their new powers will be awaken and they saw the Mascots lifting up the Miracle Lights which began glowing.

"Power to the Precure!" The Fairies began chanting while waving the Miracle Lights as the ground under the Precures began to glow.

"This light..." Hibiki whispered as taka and his teammates ready their cross changers.

"Souda. As long as there is still hope, a greatest miracle will be happened." Taka smiled.

"A greatest miracle." Kanade whispered.

"yeah, and it's finally happening now." Akiko smiled.

Again and again the chant of 'Power to the Precure!' Continues from everyone in the world as the Miracle Lights beautiful light covered the earth.

The Glow engulfed the Precures as they began changing again into Precures one last time.

"Yoshi minna… ikuzoooo!" taka shouted as his teammates shouted as well.

"CROSS CHANGER!"

After everyone henshined again, Red hawk glanced the girls seeing them all in their Super powered up Forms, he saw Cure Rainbow Black, Cure Rainbow White, Rainbow Shiny Luminous, Cure Rainbow Brightly Bloom, Cure Rainbow Windy Egret, The Precure 5 in their Shining Form, the Fresh Precures in Angel Form and the Super Heartcatch precures and Suite Precures as he smiled as the girls glanced at him as Melody smiles and nods as he returns it.

"Our Final Power!" Melody and the jetman say together.

"Come and get it!" They All say together as Black Hole growled.

(Play Music, Precure Allstars DX3 Opening theme)

"Precure...!" Black Hole growled as the jetman fly in the air as their bodies began to glowing more brightly colors.

"Ladies first!" red hawk shouted.

As what red said and it was Black and White were the first to begin.

"Swelling Courage!" Black chanted.

"Overflowing Hope!" White added in.

"Bonded together with Shining Light!" Luminous said as Black and White Held hands with Luminous channeling her power into them.

"Extreme...!" Black and White yelled out.

"...Luminario!" Luminous finished as a Heart of many colours appeared infront of Black and White who pushed a hand forward sending a huge blast towards Black Hole.

Now with Bloom and Egret as energy began coursing into their spiral rings.

"O light of spirits! O glimmer of light!" Cure Egret spoke as the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed.

"Guide our two hearts towards Hope!" Cure Bloom said as her own Spiral ring glowed.

"Precure Spiral Heart...!" They said together as energy formed in front of them.

"...SPLASH!" They shouted as they launched a dual blast towards Black Hole.

Now with the Precure 5 Shining form, they holding unique fencing looking swords as appearing infront of them was multi-colored roses, one Red, one Pink, One Yellow, one Blue and One Green.

"Let Courage ride on five lights!" The Five chanted together.

"Precure Rainbow Rose Explosion!" They said together before stabbing their swords forward causing the Roses to combined into a rainbow coloured one as it joined the other blasts. While Milky Rose had her own weapon.

"The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses." Milky Rose said summoning a Metallic Blue Rose.

"Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!" She called out as her rose almost turned into many petals of metal that flew towards Black hole too.

The Angel Fresh Precures turn to unleashing their new powers.

"Precure Love Sunshine!" Peach started forming a Heart shaped symbol.

"Espoir Shower!" Berry said summoning a Spade Symbol.

"Healing Prayer!" Pine said summoning a Diamond Symbol.

"FRESH!" They said together launching those symbols towards Black hole. As Cure Passion got to work too as she began to spin.

"Precure Happiness Hurricane!" She called out making an almost storm of Hearts it seemed as they flew joining the other attacks.

The Super Heartcatch Precures were next to unleashing their powerful attacks.

"Blossom with Pride, Flowers!" They said together as they began performing some quick movements as Sunshine patted her Tambourine.

"Precure Heartcatch Orchestra!" They called out together they're combined powers forming into a unique shaped power that joined the other powers in the sky launching high up.

The suite precures turn for their new attacks.

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!" Super Melody called out holding her Miracle Berthier now as she summoned a multiple colored tone ring that began to launch towards the fight.

"Come Forth tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!" Super Rhythm called out holding her Fantastic Berthier as she summoned her own tone ring of the same color and launched it to join the others.

And last but not the least, the jetman flew towards the combined attack from the precures in their horizontal formation as they ready to use the original jetman's greater power.

"Moeru! Kagayake! Bright majestic as a rainbow and the sun! Soaring higher above the heavens! Rainbow Jet Phoenix!" the Jetman shouted as they unleashing their greater power as they glowing into blazing orbs and combined into a large firebird with five tail feathers plus with the power of the prism flower that lending it to them, the firebird became an all colorful and real life phoenix glowing brightly that it became a colorful blazing phoenix as it went along with the precures ultimate attacks screeching majestically.

Black Hole growled and fired a huge blast of Dark Energy that clashed with the energy of Light and Desire.

"I shall swallow all light! You are powerless before Black Hole!" Black Hole's booming voice continued to speak.

"Wanna bet! Try and stop us!" the jetman shouted.

"No matter what happens, we won't let our hearts be swallowed by the darkness!" Black said.

"The Light in our hearts will always shine towards tomorrow!" Bloom continued as Dream continued.

"All the wonderful encounters we've had, will guide us on a new journey of growth!" Dream said.

"We shall never stop! No matter what it stands in our way!" Peach continued as Blossom called out.

"We're stepping into our shining future with the ones we love! You won't take it from us!" Blossom said as Black Hole scoffed.

"How absurd, even if you win, you'll still become separated!" Black Hole taunted.

"Hummy and the other fairies are bound to us by the love in our hearts!" Rhythm shouted out.

"And who says we're gonna be separated? We all lived in this place, we're staying, and we all shall cherished those great memories with everyone! We will keep moving forward and no turning back!" red hawk shouted.

"nandato!-?" black hole growled.

"We all decided that this is our home and we will protect it along with our new friends! We all still have our bonds that can never be broken!" white swan shouted.

"nani!-?" Black Hole wondered as he was being pushed back.

"soushite, ore tachi wa… iya… minna wa… Tsubasa wa Eien Ni da!(and also, we're… no… everyone are… wings are eternal)!" red hawk quoted as black bole was pushed back further.

"Ikeeeeeeee!" the jetman let out as their cries as the rainbow phoenix screeching majestic glowing more and more brightly as The Precures and the jetman going for their one last cry of their power exploded in one blast of light along with the rainbow jet phoenix keep flying and went straight as it piercing towards black hole in complete defeat.

"**sounaaa… BAKANAAAAA**!" Black Hole roared one last time before he was slowly destroyed by the light. the jetman who are still in their rainbow jet phoenix screeching majestic one last time as it showed the jetman's emblem which lead to them to their victory at last as the sun finally rose up for the earth.

"taka-san…" hibiki closed her eyes.

"tsubasa-san…" Setsuna whispered letting a tear from her eye.

The girls were saddened that their fairies have to return to their worlds after using the remaining power of the prism flower but they know that doesn't mean they'll never see each other again, their bonds will never be broken or separated as they lessen their sadness and they'll have to keep moving forward.

*screeech!*

The girls heard a familiar voice as they saw something in the sky and they saw the rainbow jet phoenix which it was the jetman using their greater power as it flew down majestically as the color slowly vanished and turned back into a blazing phoenix then changed into five blazing orbs and finally showing the five jetman flying down towards the girls much to their relief and happy that they did return after they defeated black hole as they gathered welcoming them back.

"Taka-san! Akiko-san!" hibiki and kanade smiled.

"tsubasa-san!" setsuna smiled happily.

"hiroshi-kun!" urara smiled.

"Aoi!" erika smiled.

The jetman were gladly returned after using up all their strength as they landed safely and went to the precures, who are happy to see them again.

"yo, minna. Tadaima." Taka smiled as he gets a hug from hibiki while tears coming out from her eyes.

"What took you so long, baka…!" hibiki whispered as taka understands that she was worried about him as he smiled.

"gomen, I know that you were worried about me." Taka smiled and hugged back.

"of course I am…! I though you five were gone after risking your lives…!" hibiki said.

"Hibiki." kanade smiled.

"Don't worry, at least we come back in one piece." Akiko smiled as she asked hibiki. "and also, hibiki-chan, do you have a crush on my otouto, right?" hibiki flinched and flustered by akiko's words.

"w-what are you talking about, akiko-san!-?" hibiki flustered. "it's not like that!"

"eh!-? is that true!-?" taka asked surprised.

"Don't worry, you have my approved that you'll be my otouto's girlfriend." Akiko smiled.

"Nee-chan, that kinda too quick, you know." Taka sweatdropped.

"Lucky for you, dude." Tsubasa laugh a bit then smiled.

"dude, not you too." taka sweatdropped again.

Tsubasa smiled until he gets hug from Setsuna herself that she was able to see him again.

"okaeri, tsubasa-san." Setsuna smiled.

"yeah, tadaima." Tsubasa smiled back and hug her. "Sorry that I make you worried."

"it's ok, at least the five of you came back alive." Setsuna smiled.

"yeah." tsubasa said.

"looks like setsuna has falling for him." Love smiled.

"yeah. it was their first met when we saw them at the mall earlier." Miki agreed.

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name, it's higashi setsuna, tsubasa-san." Setsuna introduced herself to the black jetman.

"then, yoroshiku, setsuna-chan." tsubasa said.

"hai." setsuna smiled.

"oh yeah, this is my otouto, hiroshi." Tsubasa pointed the girls at his little brother.

"hi." Hiroshi greeted.

"hello, I'm momozono love. These are my friends, aono miki and yamabuki inori." Love introduce herself and her friends to the yagami brothers.

"hi." Miki and inori greeted.

"That was an amazing power that the five of you just did." Love said.

"Yeah, this is the first time we ever saw you five became a real life phoenix." Miki said.

"Was that the oinaru no chikara from the five of you that taka-san said?" setsuna asked.

"Yeah, that was our greater power, the jet phoenix." Tsubasa said.

"Jet phoenix, that makes sense." Love said.

Tsubasa nodded.

"Aoi!" the blue swallow heard erika's voice as she and the other heartcatch precure came and meeting with her.

"ah, you're marine, right?" aoi said as she recognized her hair color and style.

"yeah, but my name is kurumi erika." Erika introduced herself. "this is tsubomi, itsuki and tsukikage." She introduce her friends to aoi.

"hi." Aoi greeted as she greeted back by the heartcatch precures.

"um, aoi-san, you we're amazing along with your friends." Tsubomi said. "this is the first time we saw you five turning into a real life phoenix, right?"

"yeah, that was very bright and at the same time, warm, like the sun." Itsuki said.

"that was incredible the five of you." yuri smiled.

"and why didn't you tell us that you and your friends can fly!" erika pouted a bit.

"well, we can fly only when we henshined." Aoi said. "and also, that was our oinaru no chikara, the jet phoenix."

"oinaru no chikara? You mean the power that the five of you turned into a phoenix, right?" erika asked.

"yeah, that's the one, but we're not the only ones who have the oinaru no chikara, the other super sentai have their own greater powers as well." Aoi said.

"hmm, naruhodo." Erika nodded. "well then, yoroshiku, aoi!"

"you too, erika-chan." aoi smiled.

"Finally, we all save the planet, but that doesn't mean that you girls can't see your fairy friends again. And what you said before, kanade-chan, they all will remember in your hearts, that's the important thing." Taka smiled as the girls agreed.

"hai." kanade nodded as they look at the beautiful bright sky and a rainbow appeared and what the red jetman said, remembering their friends are the most important thing as long as they keep remembering and cherished them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of tree of hearts, Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri the three main mascots of Heartcatch Precure where currently sitting in a tree back in there world upset no doubt about no longer returning to earth and seeing they're friends, as Potpourri noticed something as a flower was blooming in the tree as they gasped.

"This Seed... could it be…!-?" Potpourri, Chypre and Coffret looked at it with big smiles on their faces as the flower fluttered in the breeze.

"the Prism Flower!" The Trio said in joy as they smile brightly as the flower softly bloomed and the new prism flower will be born, meaning the fairies can see the precures again back on earth.

* * *

Back on earth, the precures and the jetman are at the park with sakura trees playing kinds of games, some of them are talking to some of the jetman for a nice chat.

"eh? Those powers weren't originally yours?" setsuna asked while holding tsubasa's arm.

"yeah, the original jetman were the first super sentai but they we're the number 15th super sentai after their senpai from the past." Tsubasa said. "they inherited their powers to us after they defeat the Jigen Sendan Bairamu.

"vyram?" setsuna asked.

"they are a clan of outer-dimensional nobles, who conquered many worlds in the Back Dimension, and are now moving on to Front Dimension, ours. They boast about having achieved godhood, while they despise humans and see them as stupid and worthless. That's what our senpai told us." Tsubasa explained.

"s… souka." Setsuna got out as she heard what tsubasa said about vyram's goal. "did the original jetman defeated the vyram?"

"yeah, even in their final battle was intense, but they manage to defeat the leader and vyram is longer no more."

"souka." Setsuna smiled in relief. "What happens after the battle?"

"The jetman gave their powers to us before they disband and continued their normal lives and some of them got married." Tsubasa said.

"married… that's great for them." Setsuna said.

"yeah, and that's how their powers inherited to us, and we're now the 2nd Jetman to this day." Tsubasa smiled.

Setsuna, now knows the story of jetman and how their powers were given to them and she was happy for it seeing her new friend is the 2nd jetman from the original jetman and also she might started to have feelings to tsubasa as she wanted to confess herself to the new black condor right now.

"tsubasa-san." Setsuna said.

"nani, setsuna-chan?" tsubasa asked.

"atashi… atashi… suki desu." Setsuna got out confessed as she blush a bit.

Tsubasa heard it first as his eyes widened that it was a love confession, tsubasa's heart started to beat, knowing that it was his first confession from a precure like setsuna.

As he trying to calm down waiting for a proper reply as he asked to setsuna before answering.

"setsuna, chan… are you sure you confess to me? Even though we've just met." Tsubasa blushed a bit.

"hai. i'm sure, it was my first time I met you when taka-san call you and your friends out." Setsuna said remembering being together first time when they're at the land of toys when both worlds combined. "and you did call out my name when we sing together." She also remembered that both of them were great singers on the karaoke contest. Setsuna, then, holding tsubasa's hand with both of her hands as she asked him one last time.

"I love you, tsubasa-san. Will you love me?" setsuna asked.

Before tsubasa can answer, he remembered that too when they first met, today, he looked at her pretty face, dark purple hair and her brown eyes and her pretty lips as his heart beats faster. As of now, tsubasa has decided to answer her with a proper answer.

"Yes, I love you, higashi setsuna-chan." tsubasa said with a genuine smile as setsuna was very happy that tsubasa properly answer to her as tears coming down from eyes very happy and having her first love to the new black condor.

Setsuna, then was very happy as she hugged tsubasa as he hugged back to setsuna. Both feelings were answered to each other as both kiss to their lips passionately.

Love and the fresh precures saw what's going on seeing their friend, setsuna, who was falling in love with tsubasa and they got together for the first time as the other precures saw the couple's first love and they became official as the couples heard the gang awed.

"that was so sweet, setsuna! Congratulations!" love smiled.

"congratulations." Both miki and inori said.

"arigatou, minna." Setsuna smiled.

"tsubasa, congratulations on having your first girlfriend." Taka smiled.

"yeah, omedetou, onii-chan." his little brother, hiroshi smiled.

"thanks guys." Tsubasa smiled. "setsuna-chan and I got together for the first time. If she's happy, then I'm happy as well."

"lucky birds." Erika smiled.

"omedetou gozaimasu, futari-domo." Tsubomi smiled.

* * *

A few hours later after tsubasa and setsuna becoming the official couple, the girls are playing volleyball with the other jetman peacefully as the couple holding hands as they watching them having fun.

Hibiki still feeling down a bit after hummy goes back to major land when they use the last bit of power from the prism flower to become precures one last time.

"Hibiki! Heads up!" hibiki snapped out seeing the ball hits on her face and fell softly on the grass.

"are you ok?" tsubomi asked.

"what are you spacing out for?" erika followed.

"gomen, I was just wondering how hummy and the others are doing." Hibiki said.

"didn't we promise not to talk about that." erika smiled a bit.

"it's ok! I'm sure they're having fun!" nagisa said.

"she's right, they'll be fine and remember that we're here for you, hibiki-chan. right, girls? Taka smiled.

"yeah/hai." erika and tsubomi said.

"yeah, just like we are!" nozomi said as kanade smiled.

Kanade, then saw a rainbow appeared as she told the girls.

"minna, look! There's a beautiful rainbow!" kanade said as the gang including the couple take a closer look at the rainbow as it was very colorful as always. Tsubomi then noticed something in the sky as the girls saw something coming down and very familiar to them.

"girls, if I'm not mistaken, isn't that what I think it is…" taka said pointing towards the sky.

Taka saw it even hibiki saw it as she was happy… to see her fairy hummy again as the other fairies of the precures came back as well much to their joyful reunion.

"chypre! I missed you so much-desu!" tsubomi cried as she reunited with her fairy.

"me too!" chypre said.

"but, how did you manage to come back?" tsubomi asked.

"the rainbow seed grew into a new prism flower!" chypre explained.

"does this mean from now on…!" hibiki said.

"we all be together-nya!" hummy happily said.

"yeah!" hibiki smiled as the other precures are happy seeing their fairies again.

The jetman seeing them as a happy ending to them and knowing that they finally get together again.

"Now that's a happy reunion that we ever seen." Taka smiled.

"yeah, since the fairy chypre said that the new prism flower was born, meaning that the bonds from both worlds are reconnected again."tsubasa agreed.

"I'm very happy for them all." Akiko smiled.

"yeah." hiroshi and aoi agreed.

The precures, their fairies and the jetman looked at the sky one last time before they go back to their normal lives and continuing to fight as precures along with the jetman as they decided to stay in kanon town.

* * *

Before they departed to their separate ways, they all went to the mall and have fun in the stage.

The couples, tsubasa and setsuna are gonna sing again and this time in the stage at first floor as the people gathered to see the couple singing.

"hello everyone! today we're gonna sing a song that you'll gonna love it!" tsubasa shouted.

"hai, the song were gonna sing is 'Honoo no condor'!" setsuna said.

"honoo no condor?" some of the precures were confused but some of the other precures and the jetman knows the song and they'll gonna love it to see them singing.

"is everyone ready!" tsubasa shouted.

"yeah!" the crowd shouted.

"well then, music start!" tsubasa said as the music is starting to play.

**(Music – Honoo no condor by Toshihide Wakamatsu )**

**(Music begins as the vocals singing condor then instrumental…)**

**Tsubasa: Hashiru baiku~ Yuuhi no haiwei Ore no karada ga kaze ni mau toki**

**Setsuna: Dare mo jama wa sasenai mai wei~ Sore ga ore-ryuu Jiyuu na ikikata na no sa~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiwa na**

**Tsubasa: Kono sora ubau to iu nara**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: You You Omae ni**

**Setsuna: ashita wa nai ze~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Da kara Hey Hey Burakku Kondoru tsubasa wo hirakeba You You Ikari no Honoo wa~ atsui ze~**

**(instrumental before resume singing.)**

The crowd and some of the precures were awed and cheering at the couple singing the song very well.

"Sugoi! I didn't know tsubasa-san can sing like that!" love said.

"yeah, with setsuna, she was very good to sing as well!" miki said.

"yeah!" inori agreed.

"sugoi! That was an amazing voice he has!" hibiki said.

"yeah, and that song is amazing!" kanade agreed.

"I know right? That was his favorite song that he sings." Taka said.

"that's onii-chan for you." Hiroshi agreed.

"sugoi-desu! Both song and their singing duo are amazing!" tsubomi happily said.

"yeah, that's lucky birds… no… love birds to you!" erika said smiling.

**(resume singing)**

**Setsuna: Nakama-tachi mo kodoku no faitaa Wakatte 'ru no sa Mune no naka de wa~**

**Tsubasa: Kitto ore wa ryuusei cheisaa Suki to ima fuu sunao ni ienai dake sa~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiki sa~**

**Setsuna: Kono hoshi mamoru to iu nara~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: You You Minna to~**

**Tsubasa: Doko ka de deau~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Da kara Hey Hey Burakku~**

**Setsuna: Kondoru kokoro wo hirakeba~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: You You Yuujou Dare yori atsui ze~**

**(repeat chorus)**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Da-ka-ra Hey Hey Heiwa na Kono sora ubau to iu nara You You omae ni ashita wa nai ze~ Da kara Hey Hey Burakku Kondoru tsubasa wo hirakeba You You Ikari no Honoo wa~ atsui ze~!**

**(instrumental guitar then ended with guitar and drums)**

The whole crowd and the gang are cheered out loud to the couple they singing together as it get more and more louder.

"Great song!" the precure 5 girls cheered.

"that was incredible"! saki cheered.

"that was awesome!" itsuki cheered as well.

The crowd wanted an encore for the couple but tsubasa had other ideas he wanted to do.

"if you want an encore everyone, then, taka, come to the stage and get a partner!" tsubasa pointed at the red hawk jetman.

"hai, hai." taka nodded as he already found a partner and he pointed to… hibiki much to her surprise. "well? Want to sing with me?"

"eh!-? me!-?" hibiki asked and taka nodded as hibiki blushed that he wanted her to be his partner even though they first met.

"hai!" hibiki smiled as the two went to the stage and tsubasa and setsuna will be at the corner of the stage to watch them singing.

"hello, everyone, my friend, tsubasa wanted me on the stage with my partner." Tsubasa said pointed to hibiki.

"h-hello." Hibiki stuttered a bit as she heard the crowd clapping and calmed down.

"so without further ado, my friend and I will sing a new song that you'll like it. it's called 'Kokoro Wa Tamago'. Taka declared. "music start, please."

**(Music – kokoro wa tamago by kageyama hironobu)**

**(Instrumental before singing)**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Taka: Moshika ano ko ga suki naraba~ Kaze ni o-negai tsubuyaite~ Moshika aitaku natta nara~ Kumo ga ano ko ni miete kuru~**

**Hibiki: Moshika hitori ni natta nara~ Sotto hitomi wo tojita mama~ Moshika sabishiku natta nara~ Yume de yakusoku sureba ii~**

**(chorus)**

**Taka/Hibiki: Kokoro wa tamago Chiisa na tamago~ Ashita made atatamerya~ Tori ni mo nareru Kumo ni mo nareru~ Moshika ano ko ga suki naraba~**

**(instrumental before resume singing)**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Hibiki: Moshika ano ko to kenka shitara~ Kaze ni gomen to itchaeba~ Moshika kokoro ga tereru nara~ Kumo ni tegami wo kakeba ii~**

**Taka: Moshika genki wo wasureta nara~ Sotto okuba wo kanda mama~ Moshika namida ga dete kitara~ Yume de egao ni nareba ii**

**Taka/Hibiki: Kokoro wa tamago Fushigi na tamago~ Ashita made atatamerya~ Genki ni nareru Egao ni nareru~ Moshika ano ko ga suki naraba~**

**Repeat first chorus**

**Taka/Hibiki: Kokoro wa tamago Chiisa na tamago~ Ashita made atatamerya~ Tori ni mo nareru Kumo ni mo nareru~ Moshika ano ko ga suki naraba~**

**(instrumental until slowly ends)**

The crowd love the song as they clapping and cheering at the same time. Taka and hibiki love the crowd they cheered as they take a bow.

"thank you for coming here and loved our song everyone." taka said as he has an idea for one more song. "so, everyone, do you want one last song?"

The crowd shouted saying 'YES!' and it's official.

"we'll then, I would like to call my friends to sing together with us." taka said as he knows he was calling the other jetman to get on the stage and sing with him.

"me too, I like to call my friend, kanade and my new friends so we can sing together as well." Hibiki declared as kanade and the other precures were called as they went to the stage with the other jetman.

"alright everyone, were doing the last encore for you that you requested, so without ado, music start!" taka declared as the music begins to play one last time as the crowd cheered.

**(Music – choujin sentai jetman by kageyama hironobu)**

**(instrumental before singing)**

**Jetman/Precures: Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Let's go Tobidase oh! Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Choujin Sentai Jettoman**

**Taka/Hibiki: Yume no naka kara umareta~ Mirai senshi no Jettoman~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna: Atsui seigi no tamashii~ Moero Boku-ra no Jettoman~**

**Aoi/Erika: Toki wo tobikoe~ Itsu mo tasukete kureru yo~ Kaze ni sono na wo yonda nara~**

**Jetman/Precures: Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Kimi no mune ni oh! Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Choujin Sentai Jettoman~**

**(instrumental before resume singing)**

**Precures: Hoshi no kakera wo hajikase~ Kibou senshi no Jettoman~ Hikaru hitomi ga mabushi~ Tsuyoi boku-ra no Jettoman~**

**Jetman: Toki no doko ka de~ Itsu mo mamotte kureru yo~ Sora ni sono na wo tsubuyakeba~**

**Jetman/Precures: Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Kimi no mune ni oh! Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Choujin Sentai Jettoman~**

**(instrumental)**

**Taka/Hibiki/Akiko: Toki wo tobikoe Itsu mo tasukete kureru yo~**

**Tsubasa/Setsuna/Kanade: Kaze ni sono na wo yonda nara~**

**Jetman/Precures: Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Kimi no mune ni oh!~ Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Let's go Tobidase**

**Jetman/Precures: Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Kimi no mune ni oh! Jetto Jetto Jettoman~ Choujin Sentai Jettoman~**

**(instrumental then song ended.)**

As the song finished, the crowd giving their biggest cheer since the jetman and precures singing together and they loved it so much as much as the jetman and the precures loved it.

"well, girls, I hope you like our song." Taka smiled.

"of course we loved it, right, kanade?" hibiki said.

"yeah, that was fun and loved that song that we sing." Kanade smiled.

"it's been a while that we singing that song." Aoi smiled.

"yeah, me too." Akiko agreed smiling.

"hai, we love that song-desu." tsubomi smiled.

"that was fun singing with everyone." yuri smiled.

"yeah." the girls agreed.

"thank you for coming here again, everyone." taka said to the crowd. "and also we hope that you have a great time!" the crowd cheered louder one last time before ended.

A few minutes later, after the gang having fun and singing together, it's time for them to go into their separate ways before saying goodbye.

"That was the greatest day we ever had, right gang?" taka said as they nodded.

"me too, I was having fun with everyone… especially with taka-san." Hibiki said as she heard the girls 'ooh!'

"well, if hibiki-chan is having fun, then, so do I, and I'm happy for it." taka smiled.

"yeah, we should hang around together again next time." Love said. "it's always having fun with everyone together than being alone."

"yeah, that's right." Akiko agreed.

"if you guys are hanging out again, give us a call!" erika smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"sure, anytime." Hiroshi smiled.

"well, I guess this is goodbye for now, setsuna-chan." tsubasa said.

"yeah. are you sure you're not coming with us?" setsuna asked.

"As much as I wanted to go with you, but I can't leave my friends, they need me. But that doesn't mean that I won't forget you. We'll always be each other where ever we are." Tsubasa smiled.

"souka." Setsuna smiled as she bring out her cellphone. "tsubasa-san, do you have yours?"

"sure, I have one." Tsubasa said as he bring out his own cellphone as he knows that he can call to her cellphone anytime he want.

Tsubasa and setsuna exchanged their cellphone numbers they holding hands one last time and kissed before they gone to their separate ways.

"arigato, setsuna-chan." tsubasa smiled.

"you're welcome." setsuna smiled.

"well then, the five of us will go this way." Taka said as the jetman are about to go, he was stopped by hibiki holding taka's hand as he looked at her.

Hibiki was silent for a second… then, she gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek that made his face a bit red but smiling.

"hibiki-chan." taka smiled.

"you better visit us the next time we see you." Hibiki said while her face became bit red.

"sure, we'll come by visiting you and kanade-chan." taka smiled.

"oh yeah, dude, we should do the group hand before we go." Tsubasa suggested.

"oh yeah, good idea." Tsubasa said. "alright, girls, bring out your one hand in front." Taka said as he bring out his hand forward, the girls we're confused a bit but they bringing out their one hand forward too including the jetman.

"alright, gang, from this day, where ever we gone to our separate ways, we all still have our bonds that can never be broken as long as we keep moving forward and overcome any obstacles we faced." Taka said as they nodded.

"alright, then, repeat after me, 'tsubasa wa eien ni.' Taka quoted as the girls repeat the same words.

"tsubasa wa eien ni." The girls and the jetman said together as they smiled.

"this will be our symbol of our bonds that we cannot forget." Taka smiled as the gang nodded.

After their friendship group symbol, the Gang are now gone to their separate ways no matter what lies ahead of them, they will overcome anything and for the future to be decided by themselves. And as for the The jetman, they decided to stay at kanon town and someday they'll met hibiki and kanade, the present precures.

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Damn! I finally finished it and it's was now like more than 10,000 words that I made i also put one of the songs that kageyama-san himself sings cause i love it and his singing voice. Hope you like this final chapter and I was gonna doing an another story of jetman x suite precure which is the continuation and of course the place will be is in kanon town.**

**Please Read and review! I'll see you soon!**


End file.
